Crossing Wind
by Jeune Circe
Summary: AU. Después del 5to libro. Harry Potter libró al mundo de la amenaza de Tom Riddle, ahora los espíritus tienen algo en mente: envíarlo a un universo donde sus padres viven, pero él esta muerto. RE-ESCRITO.
1. Huérfano

** Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Summary: **_Universo Alterno._ Han pasado cuatro meses desde la batalla final entre Lord Voldemort y Harry Potter, saliendo el último vencedor del enfrentamiento. Ahora, con tan sólo dieciocho años, el joven mago a cumplido su destino y busca una manera de adaptarse a su nueva vida. Pero ¿Qué pasaría si los espíritus lo enviarán a un universo donde, en esa fatal noche del 31 de octubre de 1981, el muerto hubiera sido él y no sus padres, pereciendo antes de cumplir la tarea que le había sido asignada?

* * *

Crossing Wind

Jeune Circe

* * *

**_Huérfano  
_**

* * *

_Sometimes, things that shouldn't have happened, happened…  
but destiny has a strange way to set things right.  
Two different worlds, two different pasts…  
But just one key, one way, one meaning… one man.  
A curse and a gift.  
_

* * *

31 de Octubre de 1998. Halloween.

La estridente música resonaba en los rincones más insólitos de la Tierra. Grupos de extrañas personas vestidas con largas túnicas multicolores movían sus cuerpos al ritmo de distintas melodías, bailando, riendo, gozando como nunca antes la libertad que les había eludido durante varios años. Algunos años había sido falsa, otros pocos inexistente.

La música, el baile, la charla, la buena comida eran compartidos con viejos amigos y hasta con casuales conocidos.

Los niños corrían de un lado a otro, vistiendo los disfraces más exóticos, cargando risueñas calabazas llenas de dulces, galletas, postres, manjares llenos de azucar.

Distintas razas, distintas clases sociales, distintas edades, distintas formas de celebrar, pero todos ellos unidos por la misma alegría. A nadie le importaba diferenciarse en esta noche, ocultarse, no en esta noche de brujas, en este único y especial día donde podían mezclarse con aquellos que carecían del regalo de la magia sin temor a ser descubriertos, pues la magia reinaba durante este ciclo terrestre.

La comunidad oculta, el mundo mágico de hadas y duendes, y escobas voladoras y poltergeists celebraba gustoso el primer Halloween libre de la terrible amenaza del gran lord oscuro, del poderoso Voldemort.

Lechuzas de todos los rincones de la tierra surcaban los cielos, un único destino en sus ágiles y brillantes mentecillas, cargando cartas, tarjetas, paquetes decorados de forma chusca o elegante, pero todos con un solo objetivo, un valiente de fieros ojos verdes y poseedor de una extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo: Harry Potter.

**pOq**

Era tarde ya, las manecillas del viejo reloj en la torrecilla de la iglesia señalaban casi las tres de la mañana. Las calles de la vieja villa se encontraban desiertas, oscuras, y húmedas. La lluvia no había cesado durante un par de días, y aun se mostraba implacable. No era una pequeña llovizna como aquellos rocíos de primavera, ni tampoco la que amenaza con tumbar el cielo, pero había sido de un ritmo fluido y constante, con la suficiente cantidad de agua para no tener ganas de aventurarse en ella, sobre todo en el frío clima de octubre.

Un relampago cruzó silencioso entre las apretujadas nubes grises del cielo, iluminando por un segundo los óscuros y solitarios callejones de la villa, surcando justo arriba del pequeño y viejo cementerio. Nombres, fechas y pequeñas leyendas grabadas en piedras ya decadentes por el paso del tiempo. Muy pocas eran recientes, pues esta era una villa muy pequeña, y muy vieja, su población constaba sobre todo de brujas y magos de ya avanzada edad. Por años, nadie se había atrevido a habitar en las solitarias casas, cuyos letreros de en venta estaban ya sobre la maleza de jardínes descuidados o colgando inclinados de uno solo de sus lados. Los eventos de una noche como esta, diecisiete años atrás, pesando demasiado sobre las mentes de aquellos que habían vivido bajo el latigo del terror de Lord Voldemort.

Los actuales residentes esperaban que los eventos recientes, las hazañas de un joven ojiverde del lugar, pudiesen levantarle el castigo a esta vieja villa mágica.

En un momento, justo a la entrada del viejo cementerio, un pequeño y rápido torbellino de colores apareció de la nada, oculto por la lluvia y por los relampagos que surcaban el cielo. Pronto, el torbellino creció y se condensó rápidamente para dar paso a una figura silenciosa, de largo y desordenado cabello negro que caía sobre su inclinado rostro.

La luz de un nuevo relampago iluminó una pequeña piedra que se encontraba en su oreja derecha. Una elegante y pequeña brillante piedra del mismo color que los ojos del joven, verde. El pequeño diamante parecía brillar con luz propia, tal y como esos exquisitos ojos.

Al igual que el diamante, vestía de forma exquisita, elegante: un traje negro, el saco de un botón, con tres bolsillos, el cinturon sobre la delgada cintura negro de hebilla plateada, zapatos negros de cinta, la camisa blanca, y la corbata negra no lisa sino llena de muy pequeños cuadros dándole textura. Sobre el traje llevaba un abrigo largo, azul, abierto, sin abotonar ni amarrar.

Su mano derecha viajó hasta su nariz, presionándola. No importaba cuantas veces lo hiciera, Harry odiaba aparecerse, odiaba la sensación que quedaba en su cabeza, en la boca de su estomago. Únicamente lo hacía por que era el modo más práctico y rápido de viajar.

Tomando una enorme bocanada de aire, elevó el rostro hacia el cielo, el agua resbalando por su rostro, por su frente, descubriendo la famosa cicatriz en forma de rayo, la razón por la que ahora usaba el cabello largo. Esa marca que lo dejaría señalado de por vida, incluso muerto, quedando libre de ella únicamente hasta que los gusanos y el paso de los días hubiesen devorado la carne de sus huesos.

Una sonrisa curveó sus labios ante los oscuros pensamientos que surcaban su mente, sintiendo el agua que resbalaba por su rostro en una caricia lenta y fría, dibujando sus facciones, por su nariz, por sus labios y ojos, hasta llegar a su cuello y recorrerlo lentamente y perderse mas allá del cuellos de su camisa, humedeciendo la camisa interior. Era una sensación placentera, pero sabía que quizás le causaría un resfriado. _Quizás_, pues nunca había estado enfermo en su vida. Aún así...

Al tiempo que elevaba el cuello del abrigo, el mago comenzó a caminar por entre las tumbas, con paso firme y seguro como si fuera el dueño del lugar, sorteando las tumbas que se cruzaban en su camino, hasta detenerse frente a una lápida de piedra blanca, amplia, donde se encontraba gravada la siguiente leyendan en letras entrelazadas y de trazos largos y elegantes: En memoria de James Potter y Lily Potter.

Los ojos verdes recorrieron la lápida hasta clavarse con dureza en la fecha de deceso ya casi ilegible por el paso del inclemente tiempo: 31 de Octubre de 1981.

Diecisiete años.

Le parecía increíble que hace diecisiete años vivía siendo un huérfano. Cuando no haces las cuentas, tu percepción te engaña y los hace parecer menos, pero cuando sacas el dígito exacto es cuando te sorprendes, y por más días y años que cuentes o intentes restar, el número exacto siempre resulta.

Diecisite años. Seis mil dos cientos cinco días. Ciento cuarenta y ocho mil novecientas veinte horas.

¿Qué sería tener padres ahora? ¿Qué se sentiría tener a alguien siempre pendiente de ti? Aconsejándote, riñiendote, apoyándote, compartiendo una broma, un logro, extendiendote la mano cuando estas sobre el suelo.

Harry había tenido a Sirius, por poco tiempo, pero lo había tenido, aunque nunca estuvo con él el suficiente tiempo para calmar esa hambre, esa sed, que no sabía que tenía, que había permanecido oculta bajo llave, hasta que conocío a sus amigos, Ron y Hermione. ¡Cielos! Ello si que lo tenían, que lo poseían, que se saciaban a manos llenas. Harry nunca lo admitiría abiertamente, pero la verdad era que había sentido envidia de sus dos amigos, había añorado ser como sus dos amigos, o como tantos otros chicos en la escuela. Incluso Neville tenía a alguien que se preocupaba por él. Y Harry... bueno, sólo digamos que Harry podía estar agradecido por que tenía un techo sobre su cabeza, pero no podía estar agradecido por la comida, esa siempre le pareció escasa, excepto por aquella que lograba robarse y que se le daba. Las sobras, peor que a un perro.

Hincándose sobre una sola pierna, sobre el piso enlodado y mojado, frente a la lápida, sin importarle el costoso traje, su dedo índice acaricio las letras y números de los nombres y de las fechas, y dejando un rastro dorado que después se desvanecía suavemente, los números y letras volvían a estar impresos fuertemente sobre la piedra blanca, como si acabasen de ser cincelados.

Cuando la lluvia comenzó a calmarse, sacando su larga vara de madera oscura, Harry hizo aparecer un ramo de lilis blancas, con un par de lilis rojas en medio.

El mago aspiró el olor de las flores, y depositó un suave beso sobre las rojas, dejándolas al pie de la lápida justo cuando la última gota de la lluvia caía desde el cielo.

_Está hecho._ Murmuró, y cualquiera pensaría que se refería al embellecimiento de la tumba, pero sus palabras tenían un significado más profundo: está hecho, él esta muerto, pueden descansar en paz, yo al menos lo intentaré.

Un brisa de viento acarició su rostro.

La guerra había acabado hacia tan solo unos meses, pero para Harry todo aún parecía tan surrealista. Sentía que ya no tenía un propósito, y no era tan fácil empezar una nueva rutina en donde tu vida ya no corre tantos peligros.

Y aún se sentía expuesto. El joven mago no podía encontrar una familia de magos sin que estos le reconocieran de inmediato y se comportaran demasiado amable con él. Por eso el pelo largo, para ocultar la cicatriz en su frente, por eso había sanado sus ojos, para ya no tener que usar los anteojos que lo identificaban tanto como el vivo retrato de su padre, por eso frecuentaba poco los lugares mágicos a menos de que tuviera que hacerlo.

Apenas comenzaba a ponerle un orden a su nueva vida, poco a poco, paso a paso.

Aún frecuentaba a sus amigos, o ha aquellos que habían logrado sobrevivir.

Harry, como mucha gente en la comunidad mágica, incluso en el mundo muggle, había perdido mucho en esta guerra. Con ironía pensaba que quizás hasta extrañaba al lord oscuro, esa sensación de tenerlo en la parte de atrás de su cabeza todo el tiempo.

Desde el momento en que la profecía le había sido revelada, y en parte empujado por la dolorosa perdida de Sirius, todo en su vida había girado entorno a la caída del lord, preparándose física y mentalmente para enfrentar a su enemigo.

La verdad era que Harry se sentía sólo, incluso abandonado. Todos sus amigos y conocidos estaban haciendo lo posible por retomar sus vidas, y obviamente, Harry era lo último que estaba en sus cabezas.

Como siempre, desde aquella vez que lo dejaron a la puerta de la casa número 4 en Privet Drive, Harry Potter estaba sólo, y por más vueltas que le diera al asunto en su cabeza, no dejaba de ser doloroso, triste, pero real. Y sólo se tendría que levantar. Y de nuevo esa palabra venía a su cabeza: huérfano.

Era curioso, nunca había pensado que esa palabra lo definiera. Toda su vida había pasado sabiéndose sin padres, pero nunca había pensado en esa palabra. Sonaba tan ajena a él. Pero eso es lo que él, lo que Harry Potter, el niño-que-vivió, era. Un huérfano.

Con una última mirada hacia la tumba de sus padres, Harry deseo no haber sido el niño-que-vivió, deseo tener a sus padres con él, tal vez un par de hermanos. Quién sabe lo que sería de su vida si James y Lily Potter hubieran sobrevivido esa fatal noche hace diecisiete años.

**pOq**

El _Gran Salón_ estaba convertido en una verdadera fiesta. Calabazas flotantes que subían y bajaban soltando risotadas de diferentes tipos y estilos. Murciélagos que volaban de un lado a otro, pasando sobre las cabezas de distraídos estudiantes que soltaban gritos de terror al sentir _algo vivo _sobre sus cabezas. Montañas de dulces, piramides de calaveras de chocolate y azúcar portando los colores de la cada una de las casas y con los nombres de alumnos y profesores en sus frentes.

Era una verdadera muestra de alegría y felicidad. Muy bien merecida después de los pasados Halloween. Tanto que los profesores y los alumnos se les permitío ir disfrazados, de lo que quisieran, pero disfrazados. Incluso habían permitido la entrada de exalumnos y de las familias que quisieran venir a compartir este día con ellos, un suceso muy extraño puesto que los padres raras veces se les permitía la entrada a los terrenos escolares.

Muchos esperaban que Harry Potter viniera a esta celebración. Se le había visto muy poco desde los últimos sucesos de la guerra, y los magos y brujas querían asegurarse que el héroe del momento estuviera feliz y en el mejor estado posible.

En una de las esquinas de la mesa de Gryffindor se encontraban varios de los amigos del ojiverde, lo cual hacia suponer que el chico en verdad vendría, de hecho, sus amigos estaban muy seguros de que vendría, pues Hermione y Ron lo habían obligado prometer que lo haría. Y Harry nunca rompía sus promesas, nunca. Se lo repetía Hermione una y otra vez, aunque sus ojos no podían evitar viajar de vez en cuando al reloj que decoraba su delgada muñeca, y sus dedos no podían evitar sacar su frustación en la pobre servilleta que tenía fuertemente agarrada. Pero es que ¿dónde podía estar? Se hacia tarde.

- Relajate 'Mione – escuchó que la voz de Ron le decía, al tiempo que sus manos le arrebatan la servilleta de las manos. Hermione volvió su mirada hacia el rostro de Ron, hacia esos sinceros, sonrientes, ojos azules – seguro que algo se le atravesó en el camino, verás que pronto llegará

- ¿A las tres de la mañana? – hizo un gesto de fastidio con las manos – Sabes cómo son los Halloween para Harry, siempre ocurre algo malo

- Si, pero ya no esta _él_, ya no hay mortígafos locos a la vuelta de cada esquina esperando hacerse de un pedazo de Harry

- ¡Ron! - exclamó horrorizada, imaginándose a mortifagos ocultos en esquinas con cuchillos en sus manos, esperando a un desprevenido Harry que camina por la calle en dirección a ellos

- Ok, mala idea, olvidemos esa imagen. Pero piénsalo, es Harry, **el** Harry Potter. No un bebé que a penas sabe chuparse el dedo, ¡y aún así! Recuerda lo que pasó hace diecisite años - terminó con una sonrisa

¿Diecisiete años? ¡Pero claro! Pensó Hermione. Ron tenía razón, seguramente Harry estaría visitando la tumba de sus padres. Ahora que lo recordaba Harry había mencionado que tal vez iría. Hermione le plantó un enorme besó en los labios al pelirrojo, quién paso de sonriente, a sorprendido, y de sorprendido a un hombre que camina sobre la Luna.

- Ron, eres un genio - exclamó la chica

- Lo sé - fue todo lo que pudo salir de la boca del chico quien había brincado de la Luna a Marte

**.o.**

Una chica se movía gracialmente por entre los estrepitosos estudiantes, eludiendo con habilidad innata ser tocada por ellos, como agua escurriéndose entre piedras. Un fantasma entre la multitud.

Su traje era sencillo pero daba un aire de elegancia a su esbelta figura. Un simple vestido en tonos azules, que resbalaba por sus hombros, exponiendo un blanco cuello. El largo cabello rizado caía cual negra cascada, tocando tentativamente los muslos. Un antifaz cubierto de plumas blancas cubría un par de misteriosos ojos grises, casi blancos, que observaban fríos y calculadores a las figuras que osaban interponerse en su camino.

La chica continuó caminando, observando desdeñosamente a los estudiantes hasta que sus ojos se posaron en la figura de un hombre anciano, vestido con una elegante túnica azul y un enorme sombrero.

- ¿Albus Dumbledore, correcto? – preguntó, pero sus palabras sonaron más con ironía que con duda.

El anciano profesor de Hogwarts se giró hacia la extraña joven, olvidando momentáneamente a sus colegas, intrigado por el exótico acento que se escondía entre las notas de aquella voz.

- Absolutamente correcto, señorita ¿En qué puedo servirle?

- Necesito hablar con usted – Albus centro toda su atención en la chica – a solas, si no le incomoda

Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron momentáneamente, hurgando en la mente, en el alma, seguidos por un corto silencio.

- Muy bien – respondió al fin, extendiendo su brazo señalando la enorme puerta – sígame, por favor

**pOq**

Un pequeño elfo doméstico caminaba sobre la alfombra de un largo y grueso corredor, limpiando mágicamente los cuadros y esculturas que se encontraban apostadas a cada lado del pasillo. De vez en cuando se detenía frente a una de las enormes puertas de cedro para revisar que el interior careciera de partículas de polvo que pudieran dañar la elegancia de aquella mansión.

La pequeña elfa acababa de cerrar una puerta especialmente enorme y decorada, cuando sus sensibles oídos capturaron un sonido dentro de la aparentemente vacía habitación.

Armándose del valor característico de su raza, la joven elfa entreabrió la puerta, adentrando con sumo cuidado la cabeza.

Los enormes y redondos ojos escudriñaron la oscura habitación.

Se trataba de un exquisito salón rectangular de baile, la mitad de grande que el _Gran Salón_ de Hogwarts. Formidables candelabros colgaban del alto techo, el cual soportaba un interesante diseño de ninfas danzando con apuestos jóvenes de mejillas sonrosadas. El brillante piso era de un blanco aperlado y corría limpiamente por todo el área de la habitación, como si se tratase de una sola baldosa. El salón poseía tres puertas, dos de ellas ubicados en los extremos más alejados del salón, encarándose; la tercera, que servía de entrada a la elfa, enfrentaba una serie de altos ventanales, cada uno inmediatamente después del anterior.

Un salón exquisitamente planeado.

En el centro de aquél magnífico salón, una sola figuraba se encontraba de pie, creando un pequeño charco con el agua que destilaba de sus selectas ropas.

- ¡Señor Harry Potter! – exclamó alegremente la elfa, corriendo en dirección de su amo.

El chico elevó sorprendido el joven rostro, dibujándosele inmediatamente después una sonrisa en los labios.

- Hola, Dinky

- ¡Oh, señor! ¡No sabe el susto que le ha metido usted a la pobre Dinky! - volvió a exclamar, mientras sus enormes ojos observaban minuciosamente a su mano y sus delicados oídos captaban el pequeño _plap plop _de las gotas de agua al chocar contra el piso.

- Discúlpame, Dinky, no era mi intención. Creo que debí haber entrado por la puerta principal, como una persona normal - dijo Harry con una leve sonrisa en los labios

- ¡No, señor, no hay problema! - exclamó horrorizada de que su amo tuviera que cambiar sus hábitos únicamente por sus nervios - Pero, señor ¿Qué le ha pasado? – cambio de tema la pequeña elfa, secando de inmediato a Harry con un chasquido de sus alargados dedos. Un torbellino de aire caliente, salido desde sus pies, impulsándose hacia arriba, envolvió al joven, elevando el largo saco y los cabellos azabache. El ojiverde cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación de calor después de estar bajo la lluvia. Un suspiro escapó de los labios de Harry el terminar ese momento mágico - Señor - se atrevió a hablar la elfa, bajando las alargadas orejas en señal de sumisión - no fue a la fiesta, ¿cierto? - sus redondos ojos echándo un vistazo rápido al reloj dentro del salón. Las 4 de la mañana.

Una sonrisa, que alcanzó a tocar sus ojos, se formó en los labios del chico.

- No me sentía con ánimos de ir a una fiesta de disfraces – respondió, y después de guiñarle el ojo a Dinky para demostrarle que todo estaba bien, se encaminó a la puerta – ¿Asumo que aún no regresa el profesor Dumbledore, cierto?

Al término de su educación mágica en Hogwarts, Harry, convencido por el anciano director, se había mudado temporalmente a la casa del viejo mago, quien se había convertido en amigo y mentor del joven Potter. Los Weasley's habían sido una opción más, pero Harry había decidido darles tiempo espacio para llorar las pérdidas en la guerra.

- Es correcto, señor – respondió ella atareada, trotando detrás del mago – ¿El amo desea algo de cenar?

- Creo que a estas horas sería desayunar - corrijió de buena gana el chico, sonriéndole - Pero aún así, no. Gracias, Dinky – la elfa asintió – Estaré en mi habitación por cualquier cosa que se ofrezca.

La mansión Dumbledore era enorme, elegante, antigua, de un delicado estilo victoriano marcado en el año 1835 por la reina británica Victoria I.

Los pasillos eran largos y alfombrados, mostrando la colección de piezas artísticas pertenecientes al director de la escuela de magia y hechicería.

La vida para Harry no había sido la misma después de su quinto año, dando un giro radical de 180º grados a su _aburrida_ rutina diaria.

Entrenamientos y clases extras formaron parte de su currículo, y sólo cuando Albus le consideró lo suficientemente preparado – y por la terquedad del pupilo y el rumbo oscuro que tomaba la guerra – el director le envió en su primera misión. A partir de ella todo lo demás se había desatado fácilmente. Misiones, viajes, peligros, razas. Descrito en simples y sencillas palabras: había ganado una dotación interminable de _aventura_. Pero también se había terminado el _quidditch_, las constantes charlas con sus amigos, incluso llego faltar a las clases.

Al final de su sexto año contaba con los conocimientos necesarios – y muchos más – para aplicar los _NEWT's_. A los diecisiete años, Harry Potter se había graduado de Hogwarts, a tan solo seis años en ella. Pero no por eso la abandonó completamente.

La guerra alcanzó un punto tan alto que la sagrada escuela se había convertido en refugio de los principales blancos del lord oscuro, por lo tanto, era deber del señor Potter velar por la seguridad de dichas personas y de excompañeros.

El ultimo año había sido bastante agitado. El joven mago vivió entre misiones, conociendo a los seres más exóticos, aprendiendo de ellos, y también sobreviviendo a los intentos de asesinato de Voldemort.

Pero al fin todo eso había acabado con el término de la Guerra.

_Que bueno, ¿no? _Pensaba con sarcasmo.

Sus pasos formaban un perturbador eco en el solitario pasillo del ala este pero pronto alcanzó una puerta labrada en oscura madera. Su habitación.

Cerrando la puerta tras él, lanzó el abrigo junto con el saco sobre la adoselada cama, y se adentró a la alcoba al tiempo que aflojaba la corbata y desabotonaba los botones de la camisa que aprisionaban sus muñecas, encaminándose a las puertas de cristal que abrían hacia un balcón.

Abriendo las cortinas con un movimiento único y fluído, el mago recargó su frente sobre el frío cristal, soltando un enorme suspiro que le empañó, formando un suave redondel blanco frente a sus labios. Y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del silencio que inundaba su alcoba, excepto por el leve pero ahora incrementado por el silencio _tic tac _del reloj.

Cerró los ojos. Sus respiración tranquila y profunda.

_Piensa, Harry, piensa_.

Sin despegar la frente de la ventana únicamente girando un poco su cabeza, alcanzó a echar un vistazo al escritorio en su alcoba (enorme esritorio de madera rojiza, que reflejaba como un espejo cuando Dinky lograba limpiarlo), sus ojos se posaron sobre una pequeña montaña de cartas que ocupaban una parte de la superficie, la otra parte contenía cajas de distintos tamaños. Y al fijarse más podía ver que había otras cajas en el suelo, al lado del escritorio. Harry observó aquello con total indiferencia que después dio paso a una mueca de fastidio en sus labios. _Pero qué demonios..._

Harry no comprendía, no le encontraba sentido a la manía que apresaba al mundo mágico. _¡¿Regalos, e__n Halloween? _Seguro que dentro de las cajas encontraría dulces (de todo tipo de dules y golosinas) y que las tarjetas preguntarían por su salud y le darían de nuevo las gracias.

Harry no quería las gracias de nadie, con que lo dejaran en paz bastaría. Pero no, la comunidad mágica estaba empeñada en atormentarlo. Tal vez era una prueba o un nuevo método para deshacerse de él. _Sobrevive a esto, Harry, y serás un miembro más de la comunidad, un miembro **normal**. _O algún tipo de ritual del mundo mágico del que todavía no tenía conocimiento.

La primera vez que esto pasó (en su cumpleaños) Harry terminó estallando, provocando la gracia de Dumbledore y de sus amigos. Hermione le pidió que se tranquilizara, argumentando que la fiebre Harry Potter pasaría en unos cuantos meses, cuando todo mundo volviera a sus actividades cotidianas. Tal vez tendría unos cuantos fans extremadamente fieles, su nombre aparecería en los libros de historia, pero la fiebre Harry Potter (como Ron la había batizado) terminaría pronto. Aunque, lamentablemente, no tan pronto como a Harry le hubiese gustado.

Si esto era ahora en Halloween (una festividad en donde por ningún motivo Harry debía de ser involucrado... oh... espera, quizás la comunidad mágica se había enterado de cómo habían sido todos los Halloweens pasados para Harry), ¿qué sería en Navidad? Le aterraba pensar en ello. _Bueno, no creo que peor que el 31 de Julio._ Pensó. Recordándo con una mueca de fastidio como ese día había sido convertido en fiesta nacional _no oficial_, puesto que hasta la fecha aún se debatía dentro del **Ministerio de Magia** si su cumpleaños, o el día que venció a Voldemort (por última vez y para siempre) sería conmemorado convirtiéndolo en festvidad nacional dentro del calendario mágico.

Harry en verdad se hacia más a la idea de que le convendría por el momento, y probablemente un año o dos, desaparecer del radar del mundo mágico, alejarse totalmente de ellos. Así no lo lograrían sacar de quicio y logrando lo que nunca antes, que los terminasé odiando y se convirtiera un hermitaño (_¿Acaso no eres uno ya?_), el único problema que encontraba en su lógica resolución eran sus amigos, ¿qué pensarían ellos? Lo entenderían, todos y cada uno, de eso estaba seguro.

Un año sabático, haciendo lo que él quisiese, en lugares en donde nadie conoce _al famoso Harry Potter_, sonaba en verdad tentador, sonaba a una solución.

Tomaría el consejo de Albus, se iría a un largo viaje. Recorriendo el mundo como un simple viajero, no como el mago que derrotó a Voldemort, sino como _simplemente _Harry. Al fin le daría un buen uso a toda la fortuna que Sirius le había heredado.

**pOq**

El golpeteo de la lluvia resonaba en la oficina del director. La chimenea estaba encendida, soltando el crujir de los maderos al sucumbir a la fuerza del fuego.

- Tome asiento, por favor – replico el director, colocándose en su habitual asiento, detrás del enorme escritorio de caoba

- No será necesario, no tengo pensado robar mucho de su tiempo – respondió ella

Albus la estudio con serios ojos azules, el constante brillo había desaparecido completamente de ellos.

- Su nombre. Me gustaría llamarle de alguna manera durante nuestra pequeña charla

- Dejémoslo en Circe, señor

- ¿No eres humana, cierto?

- No profesor, pensé que eso ya estaría claro

- Entonces ¿qué...?

- Un espíritu – respondió antes de darle tiempo de terminar su pregunta – Nada vivo, pero tampoco muerto – un extraño brillo apareció en las pupilas del viejo director de Hogwarts, imaginándose las posibilidades que un espíritu traía a sus puertas. Era bien sabido que ellos poseían un conocimiento no terrenal, el pasado, el presente... el intrigante futuro – Guarde sus preguntas, señor, no vine a responderlas o me importa, tan sólo estoy aquí para entregar un mensaje

El director se inclino sobre el escritorio, acortando un poco más la distancia, con los dedos de las arrugadas manos entrelazados.

- ¿Un mensaje? – preguntó – ¿Relacionado con...?

- El señor Harry Potter – volvió a responder ella, arrancando de sus labios las preguntas y dándole las respuestas ansiadas

Al escuchar estas sencillas palabras Albus sintió el color dejar su cara, cayendo hasta la altura de sus pies, dejando una lívida palidez.

- ¿Qué es? – preguntó rápidamente. El chico era como un nieto para él. Hacía dos años habían hecho las pases por lo ocurrido durante su quinto año, y el joven confiaba, de nueva cuenta, plenamente en él. Dumbledore simplemente le adoraba y no podía evitar el desear protegerle, y fue por eso mismo que el viejo director percibió, para su pesar, que el chico estaba perdido, confundio, desde la muerte de su enemigo, que Harry Potter había perdido el rumbo de su vida, aquella meta que le impulsaba a seguir adelante sin importar lo que hubiese en el camino pues lo único importante era llegar a ella. Albus muchas veces lo había encontrado con los ojos clavados en la fotografía de sus padres, con la mente vagando por otros lados, una mirada de añoranza en los ojos verdes. Harry añoraba a sus padres – ¿Está herido? ¿Está...?

- Deje de preocuparse. Nada parecido ha pasado – los fríos y penetrantes ojos grises se clavaron en los suyos

- ¿Entonces...?

Circe sonrió enigmáticamente, lamiéndose el labio superior en un gesto de placer, anticipándose a la reacción del viejo director.

- Usted ya no tendrá por que preocuparse por el futuro. Las guerras cesarán, pero no permanentemente, sin embargo puedo decirle que vienen muchos años de paz para la comunidad mágica. Demasiado tiempo si lo vemos desde el punto de vista de los mortales, muchas generaciones mortales disfrutarán la paz que el señor Harry Potter les obsequió.

El anciano director observó confundido a Circe, tratando de descifrar el verdadero significado de esta información que le daba tan libremente, o eso parecía, ¿acaso no había dicho que venía hablar de Harry? ¿qué tenía que ver esto que le decía con el muchacho? Dumbledore se acomodó las gafas sobre los ojos azules. Incluso para él, un experto en adivinar los caracteres, sentimientos y motivos de la gente, le estaba costando trabajo entender a esta mujer frente a él, de hecho estaba fracasando rotundamente. Lo que sí podía suponer de su invitada era que no daba nada libremente, de hecho, Albus sentía que solo estaba jugando con él antes de darle el tiro de gracia.

- Es bueno escuchar que tendremos años de paz en el futuro, sobretodo de una fuente tan confiable como usted... – el viejo director se lamió el labio superior. Bien, si ella quería jugar con él, él no se lo permitiría, pensó, preparándose para redirigir el rumbo de la conversación a lo que a él en verdad le importaba - En cuanto a Harry...

- Usted ya no tendrá que preocuparse por el señor Potter - interrumpió ella descortésmente, clavando sus ojos grises en los azules

- ¿Qué? - pánico y confusión apresaron a Dumbledore. Eso no era lo que esperaba, o mejor dicho, eso no era lo que él quería escuchar, no ahora, no al fin que el chico había cumplido con su parte de la profecía

- Él se irá lejos – Dumbledore abrió los ojos en enorme sorpresa – a un lugar donde usted no podrá hallarle, alcanzarle

- Pero acaba de decir que...

- No hablo de la muerte, sino de cruce de dimensiones. Usted sabe que es eso. Aunque para el mundo mágico tan sólo son viles teorías, para nosotros, seres superiores, es una realidad – respondió con socarronería, sonriendo, provocando un silencio en la habitación. Albus demasiado nervioso y confundido para decir algo, Circe disfrutando del dolor del anciano. Ella no era lo que se consideraba oscuro, en su tiempo había servido al bien como guerrera, incluso ahora era mensajera de la luz, simplemente tenía métodos... poco ortodoxos – Un error ocurrió hace diecisiete años, un error que jamás debió haber ocurrido

- ¡Y ahora quieren llevarse a Harry para que componga sus ineptitudes! – rugió Dumbledore, poniéndose de pie tan de prisa que la silla terminó en el suelo. Circe no se inmuto con la reacción del anciano. Era justo lo que esperaba

- No es una opción, _señor_, es un hecho. Podemos disponer de la vida del señor Potter como mejor nos parezca, después de todo, **él** tan solo es una **herramienta**, nuestra herramienta, ¿acaso no lo creamos para que viniera a salvar sus lamentables y patéticas vidas? Su nacimiento fue predicho, su tarea aquí asignada antes de que sus padres copularan para crearlo. Y esta segunda tarea también se le fue asignada. Todo la vida de _este _Harry Potter estaba escrita incluso antes de que cortaran el cordón umbilical.

- ¡No lo permitiré! ¡Su trabajo ha terminado! ¡Paz es lo que necesita ahora!

Circe no prestó atención al mago, y observó un pequeño y elegante reloj que rodeaba la delgada y blanca muñeca, y luego sonrió enigmática, perversamente.

- Esta hecho. Hasta nunca, señor Albus Dumbledore – y tal como había aparecido, se desvaneció, dejando atrás una simple brisa de aire.

El director no perdió un segundo más y corriendo hacia la chimenea, grito fuertemente mientras lanzaba un puñado de polvos flú: **¡A la mansión Dumbledore!**

**pOq**

El ruido del cierre resonó en la silenciosa habitación. Era un pequeño maletín pequeño, similar a una bolsa en la que los carteros llevaban sus entregas, pero más pequeña, de color negro, de cuero ya desgastado pués la bolsa era vieja. El mago llevaba pocas cosas en ella, cosas que no podría dejar atrás: la **Saeta de Fuego** primer regalo del animago Sirius Black; el par de espejos mágicos que una vez habían pertenecido a su padrino y a su padre, recordatorio de su estúpido y apresurado comportamiento al final de su quinto año que había causado la dolorosa pérdida; el mapa del merodeador, creado por cuatro amigos que habían sido separados por el amargo sabor de la guerra; el ensangrentado diario del licántropo Remus, única pertenencia importante para él que había dejado al cuidado del hijo de James mientras aun estaba agonizante sobre el suelo del campo de batalla, el libro más preciado que jamás había dejado atrás; y el valioso álbum fotográfico, regalo del semigigante Hagrid, además de un baúl lleno de una parte del dinero que había dejado Sirius para él, y la capa de invisibilidad de su padre. Todo esto cabia en la pequeña bolsa gracias al útil y práctico hechizo empequeñecedor.

Estaba listo, bueno, casi. Tenía que llevarse algunos cambios de ropa.

Dando unos cuantos pasos sobre la suave alfombra, se acerco al armario y abrió las puertas de madera. Dentro de él había todo tipo de túnicas y ropas muggles. Jamás en su vida había tenido tanta ropa, la mayoría habían sido regalos por supuesto, muy poca la había comprado él.

Sus manos viajaron por los ropajes, acariciando lentamente la tela, disfrutando del contacto, cerrando los ojos. Desde niño le había llamado la atención como Dudley se paseaba dentro de los armarios de su madre, dejando que su sonrosado e hinchado rostro fuera acariciado por los vestidos y abrigos. Él siempre había querido hacerlo, pero nunca pudo. Cuando al fin había tomado el valor para hacerlo, su tío Vernon lo había atrapado abriendo las puertas del armario y le había dado una paliza que en su joven vida olvido.

Obligándose a tragarse ese maldito y amargo recuerdo, Harry comenzó a sacar un par de pantalones de vestir, otro par de mezclilla, ropa deportiva, playeras y camisas, y ropa interior, zapatos. Oh, claro que Harry sabía hacer una maleta, no era tan descuidado, había aprendido varias cosas en los últimos años, órden y disciplina por ejemplo.

Acercándose a la cama, volvió a colocarse el abrigo y después prosigio a acomodarse de nuevo las mancuernas, la corbata se la quitó por completo y la enrrolló rápidamente entre sus dedos para después lanzarla adentro de su bolsa.

Harry se irguió, observando su alcoba, alcoba que no vería en mucho tiempo. Pero más que los objetos, el ojiverde echaría de menos los buenos recuerdos, el sentimiento de bienvenida que le había acogido en este sitio. Era tentador quedarse, pero, _las aves tienen que dejar el nido_, sonrió.

El mago deslizó la bolsa sobre su cuerpo, quedándo el tirante sobre su hombro izquierdo, y la bolsa del lado derecho de su cadera.

Acercándose al escritorio, prosiguió a escribir una nota a Álbus, era mejor que una larga y triste despedida, él siempre había sido malo para eso, odiaba despedirse, no sabía que decir y se quedaba mirando a la persona con el cerebro trabajando a mil por hora pensando qué decir.

Observando el desastre en su escritorio, pero sobretodo la pila de cartas, el mago soltó un bufido molesto. Todas ellas no eran más que cartas vacías de personas que no le conocían.

Con un movimiento de sus largos y elegantes dedos, las cartas comenzaron a volar rápidamente, una detrás de la otra, hacia la chimenea, avivando el fuego con papel y cera y tinta. Los ojos verdes observaron hipnotizados como el fuego las devoraba, poco a poco, lentamente. Urgido por querer partir de inmediato, Harry tomó el atizador para hundir las cartas en las llamas y terminar rápidamente, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, una carta, a la punta de la montaña, con las cartas a su alredor protegiéndola, llamó de manera súbita y desesperada su atención. Como hechizado por la maldición imperius, Harry soltó el atizador, y se hincó, rescatando la carta.

Los ojos verdes se posaron sobre ella. La carta era realmente simple, de un lindo sobre en tono azul que tenía únicamente escrito en brillantes y elegantes trazos su nombre: _Harry J Potter_. Su interior celosamente guardado por una enorme gota de cera del mismo color que las letras, roja, sin ningún escudo impreso en ella.

El mago se puso de pie, y con movimientos torpes y desesperados, rompió el sello y sacó la carta.

El sobre cayó al fuego, una expresión de sorpresa escapó al mismo tiempo de sus labios.

Dinky entraba justo a tiempo para observar como su amo desaparecía en una explosión de luz.

**pOq**

Dumbledore se encontraba en la alcoba del chico, su nieto adoptivo. La carta sostenida entre sus arrugadas manos, escuchando con atención y sombría expresión lo que contaba la elfa.

Dinky le contaba al director todo lo ocurrido durante su ausencia, soltando lagrimitas por la desaparición del joven amo.

Los azules ojos se depositaron sobre las ventanas, presionando fuertemente el pedazo de papel. Quizá este... _viaje_, no era mala idea. De hecho, el director comenzaba a encontrar las bondades que parecían desbordarse de un simple pedazo de papel y de los fríos ojos casi blancos de Circe.

Una oportunidad, un regalo había llegado a las manos de Harry, y quizá en ese otro mundo el chico podría encontrar una vida, podría encontrar felicidad, después de todo la carta sólo contenía una línea:

_Bienvenido a casa, Harry Potter_

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Debo continuar? O.o -Aoi: ¬¬ nah, escribes horrible Circe: ¬¬... Aoi: -.- sólo digo la verdad- Bien, la verdad es que ya no deseaba publicarlo, no lo sé, siento que no es demasiado bueno para estar arriba ¿Ustedes que opinan?

_ Fantasy is a necessary ingredient in living._  
_ It's a way of looking at life_  
_ through the wrong end of a telescope._  
_ Dr. Seuss_


	2. Sueños Delirantes

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Summary: **_Universo Alterno._ Han pasado cuatro meses desde la batalla final entre Lord Voldemort y Harry Potter, saliendo el último vencedor del enfrentamiento. Ahora, con tan sólo dieciocho años, el joven mago a cumplido su destino y busca una manera de adaptarse a su nueva vida. Pero ¿Qué pasaría si los espíritus lo enviarán a un universo donde, en esa fatal noche del 31 de octubre de 1981, el muerto hubiera sido él y no sus padres, pereciendo antes de cumplir la tarea que le había sido asignada?

* * *

**Crossing Wind**

**Jeune Circe**

* * *

**_Sueños Delirantes_**

* * *

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound._

**_~ Taylor Swift, Safe and Sound_**

* * *

El mago se puso de pie, y con movimientos torpes y desesperados, rompió el sello y sacó la carta.

El sobre cayó al fuego, una expresión de sorpresa escapó al mismo tiempo de sus labios.

Dinky entraba justo a tiempo para observar como su amo desaparecía en una explosión de luz.

* * *

Déjà vu.

Harry sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Estaba en el departamento de los misterios, en el cuarto del arco. Tenía otra vez quince años.

A través ese par de ojos verdes, a pesar de todo, aún después de quince años de vida, aún inocentes, aún esperanzados, vio la magnífica figura de Albus Dumbledore en la puerta. Era imponente y poderosa, y parecía que con su llegada todos los miedos desaparecían. Nada era imposible para el sabio y poderoso mago Albus Dumbledore.

Si, Harry a la edad de quince años aún parecía creer en los cuentos de hadas.

_Si tan sólo hubiese llegado un poco antes. Si tan sólo yo no hubiese sido tan estúpido, tan arrogante..._

- ¡Vamos! ¡Puedes hacerlo mejor! - se escuchó el eufórico y burlesco grito de Sirius Black

Sintió el girar de su cabeza y a través de los ojos de su yo de quince años, Harry vio la batalla entre los dos primos, quienes continuaban con su mortal danza, ignorantes de la recién llegada del gran mago.

Un nuevo hechizo salió de la hábil vara de Bellatrix, los verdes ojos se abrieron con incredulidad y sorpresa al observar el potente rayo rojo golpear de lleno el pecho de su padrino. El tiempo pareció alentarse y por un breve segundo, los ojos grises del animago y los de Harry se encontraron, y por primera vez, el joven mago vio miedo reflejado en esos ojos grises, pero ya no pudo observar la inesperada emoción, Sirius, arrojado por la fuerza del hechizo, cayó por el arco, atravesando el oscuro velo.

La insana risa de Bellatrix resonó en el silencioso recinto, un sentimiento opresivo viciando el terrible cuarto.

Harry jaló aire, llenando sus pulmones, expectante, sabía que esa risa triunfante era demasiada precipitada, Sirius sólo había caído a través del velo, dentro de poco saldría con una poderosa revancha.

_Si... a pesar de todo, Harry aún creía en los cuentos de hadas, en magos poderosos e invencibles, en el justo triunfando siempre sobre el opresor._

Pero Sirius no apareció.

- ¡SIRIUS! - un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta al tiempo que una explosión de energía estallaba en su estomago, recorriendo y encendiendo cada fibra nerviosa de su cuerpo a una velocidad pasmosa. Y los papeles se cambiaron, y no era Sirius quien caía a través del velo, era Harry, y el vértigo le llenó cada poro de su cuerpo, y en su boca moría el grito desesperado mientras se sentía precipitarse al vacio a través de las sombras de lo desconocido.

* * *

El golpe de una fuerte ventisca alborotó las ropas y el cabello del joven quien abrió de inmediato los verdes ojos, ¿acaso había estado soñando?

Una confusa y repentina sensación se abalanzó al estomago de Harry, sacándole el aire de los pulmones a modo de un golpe bien dado en la boca del estomago.

Estaba cayendo.

_¡¿ No había sido un sueño ?_

Succionando fuertemente una bocanada de aire, sus brazos se movieron por reflejo, sus manos trataron de aferrarse a algo, lo que sea, pero al no encontrar nada, la sensación de vértigo se incrementó, sintiendo como si su cuerpo pesara tres veces más de lo normal y eso lo hundiera aún más y más rápido en el abismo.

Harry apretó fuertemente los dientes, y en un desesperado movimiento intentó girarse para no caer de espaldas, sino, poder mirar hacia abajo. Era una sensación horrible ser incapaz de ver hacia dónde o hacia qué se precipitaba, le hacía sentir impotente, inútil. Pero su maniobra fue frustrada por varias ventiscas que comenzaron a golpearlo, desorientándolo e incrementando la velocidad a la que caía, si eso era posible.

Antes de comprender qué pasaba, sintió algo golpear fugazmente su cabeza, algo flexible, y fugaz, y pronto el golpe se convirtió en decenas, y el olor a pino y madera le llegaron hasta las fosas nasales. Sus brazos se movieron sin pensarlo a los lados, sus manos intentando aferrarse a las ramas que el joven mago dejaba atrás, o mejor dicho, arriba, en su interminable caída. Pero estas se rompían tan pronto como sus ágiles manos se aferraban a ellas o las ramas resbalaban por las manos de Harry, creando heridas en sus palmas, enterrando astillas o pedazos de las vainas verdes que crecían en la ramas.

Caía demasiado rápido y sus intentos por detenerse eran vanos.

Harry podía sentir el inminente fin de su caída como quien es capaz de percibir el final de una buena película o de un buen libro, lo diferente era que aquí la historia la contaban los troncos de los pinos, que se engrosaban a cada segundo ante los ojos del joven mago.

El cuerpo del ojiverde se preparó para recibir de la mejor manera el impacto total del golpe; su respiración escapando sibilante por entre los dientes fuertemente apretados, la boca esbozando una fiera mueca de concentración y obstinación.

Pero el golpe nunca llegó

En lugar del impacto, cuando el final de la caída parecía inminente, su caída se detuvo abruptamente, el aire alrededor de él pareció congelarse, el tiempo mismo pareció congelarse, deteniendo su caída.

De hecho, los ojos verdes de Harry avistaron un búho congelado a la mitad de su ataque, las amplias alas extendidas hacia arriba, y al pequeño ratón que estaba destinado a convertirse en la cena del hábil cazador, con sus cuatro miembros extendidos a la mitad de su carrera, de su tardío escape de las garras extendidas que comenzaban lenta, pero muy lentamente, a cerrarse alrededor del pequeño cuerpo, las garras pinchando el pelaje oscuro del roedor, llegando hasta la suave carne.

Tan absorto estaba Harry en este fascinante ciclo natural que no notó cómo el mundo alrededor suyo comenzaba a recuperar su cadencia original, así que su cuerpo no estaba preparado cuando cayó pesadamente sobre su espalda produciendo que un lastimero gemido escapará de su boca junto con el aire en sus pulmones.

Era cierto que el efecto final de su caída no era lo que debía de ser siendo que _prácticamente_ había caído del cielo, más arriba de las altas copas de los pinos, pero aún estaba a unos buenos e inexactos 100 centímetros del suelo, un poco más un poco menos, así que su golpe, aún siendo infinitamente menor lo que hubiera sido, fue un duro golpe a su espalda y hombro derecho que recibieron el impacto completo, incluyendo sus pulmones.

La agitada respiración del mago pronto se vio asediada por una seca tos, Harry giró a su costado izquierdo, produciendo que otro lastimero gemido escapará de su boca entre el ataque de tos, su mano presionando fuertemente su pecho, su rostro relucía gotas de transpiración.

Alrededor de él, el bosque permaneció silencioso, excepto por el ocasionar aleteo de las aves nocturnas, y el constante chirrido de los insectos.

Recuperado, o al menos mejor, Harry se puso lentamente de pie, apoyándose por completo sobre el firme tronco del árbol más próximo, aún inseguro de su equilibrio.

Su rebelde cabello cubierto de hojas secas y un poco de lodo al igual que el costoso abrigo, sus manos y rostros sucios. Sus ojos, observando por primera vez con el cien por ciento de su atención y sin sentir que la dama Muerte le acariciaba íntimamente, tenían una expresión salvaje y desconcertada.

Y cuando al fin estuvo firmemente parado sobre sus dos pies, la pregunta asaltó todos sus sentidos : ¿Qué **demonios **había pasado? En el nombre de Merlín, ¿qué había sido todo eso? ¿dónde **infernales **estaba? Además de otro par de coloridas exclamaciones que cruzaron su mente, pero que no podemos escribir aquí por respeto a los lectores.

Un brillo atrajo la atención del joven mago, quien elevó inmediatamente el rostro y fijo sus ojos al frente de él, o mejor dicho, al tronco dónde se encontraba recargado. El troco había comenzado a brillar suavemente desde las raíces que sobresalían la tierra, hasta la punta de las ramas más altas, y a cada instante parecía ir subiendo en intensidad.

Harry observó sorprendido el espectáculo frente a él que no advirtió que los árboles que lo circundaban habían comenzado a imitar al que le servía de apoyo al mago, hasta que el brillo a las espaldas del mago se intensificó tanto que lo hicieron girar, y en los sorprendidos ojos verdes del joven mago se reflejaron los árboles brillantes que le circundaban, cinco en total, todos brillando intensamente en medio del oscuro bosque.

Era un espectáculo hermoso, cautivante, demasiado cautivante.

Era una trampa.

_Se ha convertido en la presa, señor Potter._

Una voz se escuchó en su cabeza.

Tarde ya, Harry se dio cuenta de los cinco hechizos que volaban velozmente hacia él. Alcanzó a esquivar el primero, pero los otros cuatro lo golpearon de lleno, primero uno en el estomago, lanzándolo con fuerza al tronco de uno de los brillantes árboles, y antes de que pudiera caer, el segundo lo golpeo de lleno en el rostro, mientras los dos últimos se estrellaban directo en el corazón.

Antes de que el cuerpo del chico cayera al piso, ya estaba inconsciente, por lo que no vio que la luz de los cinco árboles se iba desvaneciendo lentamente de las raíces a las copas de los pinos, y cuando el destello más alto pareció extinguirse, uno a uno salieron disparados hacia el cielo, iluminándolo con explosiones multicolores y flores de luces que caían de vuelta al piso del bosque para terminar extinguiéndose.

* * *

_Plop, plop..._

Lo primero que enfoco la nublada vista de Harry al abrir lentamente los ojos fueron las gotas que resbalaban de la boca de la vacía botella de whisky.

_Plop, plop..._

El ruido de aquellas al chocar contra el sucio suelo de Grimmauld Place era realmente molesto en su actual estado. Su cuerpo le dolía demasiado, su cuello parecía haber sufrido de alguna contusión pues lo dolía aún más, y su cabeza... bueno, solo digamos que Harry preferiría sufrir los cinturazos de tío Vernon sobre su espalda que lo que actualmente vivía. Quizás el dolor que le recorría se debía a la ridícula posición en la que había dormido sobre el sucio, mohoso, viejo y duro piso de la pocilga de Grimmauld Place, sin afán de ofender a su querido padrino.

_Plop, plop..._

Todo era culpa de Ron, sino hubiera encontrado la maldita reserva de este lugar, no estaría aquí, ahora, sufriendo cuando podía estar descansando. Una sonrisa decoró sus labios. Seguramente el pelirrojo lo estaría pasando peor, su intolerancia al alcohol era realmente vergonzosa.

Su mano derecha viajó hasta sus ojos y los talló un poco, tratando de eliminar la neblina en ellos, y después procedió a empujar la botella lejos de él, ¿es que de dónde salía tanto líquido? Las gotas parecían incrementarse antes que terminarse.

_Plop, plop..._

_Despierta, Harry Potter. Es hora de levantarse._

* * *

_Slap._

La bofetada resonó en el silencio, obligando al mago a despertar lentamente.

_Plop, plop..._

El sonido de gotas de agua chocando contra el piso llegaron hasta sus oídos, el leve sonido siendo acrecentado por el eco de la solitaria habitación, sonando como pasos de gigante en su adolorida cabeza, un punzante dolor en sus sienes.

_¿Acaso había bebido tanto?_

Tomando un lento y profundo respiro, Harry abrió sus ojos, una expresión de agotamiento en su rostro. Sentía como si acabara de correr un maratón, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y torpe.

- Ron - susurró su lengua torpemente, ¿qué diablos habían bebido ahora y dónde estaba el idiota de su amigo?

Su vista se encontraba nublada y borrosa, no podía enfocar perfectamente, pero creía estar sentado en un piso de piedra, quizás eso explicaría el entumecimiento de sus piernas y glúteos.

Recargando por completo su espalda en la pared que sabía tenía detrás, el mago elevó sus cansados ojos verdes, pero los cerró al instante. Una brillante y cegadora luz apuntaba directamente su rostro. Era dolorosa en su actual estado.

No recordaba un momento de su vida donde se sintiera de esta manera, o eso le parecía cada vez que bebía con Ronald, ¿que bebía con Ronald? ¿Es que acaso había estado bebiendo? No lo podía recordar, pero su actual estado le recordaba a la cruda del siguiente día. Nuevamente no pudo evitar preguntarse, ¿qué diablos habían bebido ahora?, sentía la incómoda sensación de vómito en la garganta.

No recordaba haber llegado a la fiesta de Hogwarts, por lo tanto, no tenía idea de dónde pudo haber ingerido la suficiente cantidad de alcohol para sentirse como el saco de arena en el gimnasio de su maldito entrenador. Una suave risa intentó salir de su garganta, pero únicamente pudo lograr un espantoso craqueo.

Una de sus manos intentó viajar a sus adoloridos ojos, pero no pudo. Con sorpresa y desconcierto, el mago intento de nuevo, pero nuevamente no pudo. Fue hasta el tercer intento, que el sonido de la cadena chocando contra la pared de piedra fue registrado por su aletargado cerebro y sus oídos.

_¿Qué...?_

Harry giró lentamente su rostro hacia la mano que había intentado mover, y la miró monótamente durante un rato, hasta que pareció reaccionar y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par en sorpresa.

Estaba encadenado a la pared, un grillete oxidado alrededor de su muñeca, a la altura de sus ojos.

Y fue cuando comenzó a tener consciencia de su posición; sentado sobre un frío y oscuro piso de piedra, húmedo también, ambos brazos encadenados a la pared, los grilletes alrededor de sus muñecas.

El mago tragó saliva, totalmente desconcertado.

_¿Dónde estaba...? ¿Por qué...?_

- Ehh - exclamó de pronto una voz, atrayendo su atención - despierta, mocoso, ¿o es que acaso una bofetada no es suficiente para ti?

¿Una bofetada? No la recordaba, y esa molesta voz parecía más un horrible chillido... no recordaba haber bebido tanto... tal vez si volvió a dormir, su cabeza dejaría de atormentarlo y su intestinos dejarían de jugar pelota con su estomago. Si, dormir se escuchaba muy bien, incluso en una situación como esta, porque quizás estaría soñando.

_Slap._

La bofetada resonó en las oscuras paredes. Harry tocó con la punta de la lengua el sabor metálico de la sangre en la comisura de su boca, cualquiera en su sitio hubiera estallado ya de ira, coraje, injusticia, pero un suave suspiro escapó de la boca del mago. Estaba tan cansado que no le importó, además, había recibido peores golpizas en su vida, y parecía estar encadenado, ¿qué caso había?. Por ahora, tal vez sólo dormiría.

- ¡Ey! ¡Hora de levantarse! - la exclamación fue acompañada por la salpicadura de agua fría, que digo fría, helada, empapando la cabeza y ropas del mago, ocasionado que aspirara una fuerte y repentina bocanada de aire por el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo, efectivamente despertándolo.

¡Qué demonios! Olvidando su actual estado de resaca, Harry intentó pararse sin pensarlo dos veces, pero un fuerte tirón en sus muñecas y cuello, lo obligó a caer nuevamente sobre el duro piso de piedra, de vuelta al patético y frío charco de agua, un nuevo escalofrío recorriéndolo.

Harry apretó fuertemente los dientes, la mueca de ira visible en su rostro. El desgraciado desconocido se burlaba a carcajada abierta de él.

- Ya vas a empezar a hablar o necesitas más inspiración para hacerlo, eh, mocoso

¿A hablar? ¿Es que acaso este sujeto estaba loco? ¡Él era la víctima aquí! Y ni siquiera sabía por qué.

- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó Harry entre dientes, su cabeza comenzando a comprender la actual situación en la que se encontraba

- ¿Quién soy? - una risa molesta y sarcástica - Para empezar, el que hace las preguntas, pequeño pedazo de mie...

- ¿Insultas a todos con los que te cruzas? - interrumpió el mago sin un ápice de vergüenza ni emoción en su voz - ¿o es solo parte de algún problema que cargas, anciano? - lo último lo había dicho Harry jugándosela, la voz parecía ser de una persona mayor que él, de hecho la recordaba de algún lado, no sabía bien de dónde, pero en su cabeza sonaba correcto llamarlo anciano.

El inesperado puñetazo dio directo en su mandíbula, rompiendo el hilo de pensamientos del mago.

- Escúchame, pequeño idiota - sibiló el desconocido, sus palabras destilando ira y odio - no te hagas el listo conmigo, o necesitarán sacar tu huella mágica para reconocer tu patético rostro

Harry observó furiosamente el piso a sus pies, vertiendo todo su ira en esa mirada, conformándose con liquidar con la mirada a cada piedra bajo de él, ya que le era imposible clavarla en el infeliz bravucón enfrente de él debido a la encandilante luz que lo cegaba.

- ¿Qué mierdas quieres conmigo? - siseó el joven mago, su cuerpo temblando de ira, su rostro y ojos cubiertos por el negro y húmedo cabello, haciéndolo ver como un animal salvaje

- ¿Qué hacía alguien como **_tú_**, dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts? - preguntó el desconocido, Harry podía sentir cómo la mirada del desconocido estaba clavada en él.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Harry con ironía - ¿Hogwarts? ¿De qué estás hablando, anciano?

- ¡Sabes de que hablo! - gritó fuertemente el otro - ¿Por qué has venido, quién te envío?

Este tipo deberás que estaba tocado. Harry no entendía nada de lo que hablaba. Pero, ahora que lo pensaba, el olor mohoso que inundaba la habitación le era familiar, ¿acaso no olían así los calabozos detrás del salón de pociones, acaso no era este el olor que parecía impregnado en la túnica oscura de Snape?

- Si esto es Hogwarts - habló el ojiverde entre dientes - quiero ver a Albús Dumbledore, quiero verlo ahora.

Un silencio inundó la habitación, incluso las gotas de agua parecían haberse quedado mudas, ¿es que acaso el otro se habría marchado?, pero enseguida se escuchó el estridente estallido de una risa, que resonó en cada una de las piedras.

- ¿Con que, con que quieres ver a Albus, eh? - dijo entre las carcajadas el desconocido, ¿por qué escucharlo reír le causaba una punzada en el pecho a Harry?, ¿por qué su risa le era tan familiar, tan parecida a...? No, imposible... que delirante... su mente le estaba jugando trucos, era culpa del eco en la habitación, el golpe en la cabeza le había afectado, tal vez las ramas habías herido sus oídos durante la caída, el agotamiento era mal consejero, sólo quería tirarse a dormir... - ¿y qué te hace pensar que haré caso a tu muy estúpida petición, eh?

- Como lo suponía - susurró Harry quedamente, su cara hacia el suelo, obligando a su captor a guardar silencio.

- ¿Eh? ¿Has dicho algo? - preguntó el desconocido, acercándose al ojiverde.

- No eres más que un farsante - susurró suavemente, se le miraba cansado, los brazos colgando inertes de las cadenas que le aprisionaban los brazos.

- ¿Farsante? ¿Me has llamado farsante? - sibiló entre dientes el desconocido, apretando fuertemente los puños, Harry podía percibir la ira a penas contenida que irradiaba de esa persona, podía imaginar como la sangre le hervía por algo tan ridículo. Harry cerró los ojos, soltando la bocanada de aire, concentrándose por completo, y antes de que pasará, el ojiverde ya lo había previsto.

El tiempo pareció ir más lento.

El mago sintió la pequeña ráfaga de viento causada por el desconocido al llevar su brazo empuñado hacia atrás de él para agarrar mayor fuerza y velocidad, preparando el golpe. También sintió la caricia del viento en su rostro cuando el desconocido tiró el puñetazo hacia su rostro.

Por el primer golpe, Harry supo que su anfitrión era diestro, por lo que el ojiverde se cargó rápida y completamente hacia su izquierda.

El desconocido, cegado por la ira, no previó que el joven cuyos ojos eran inservibles por el hechizo de luz, se movería, y su puño terminó golpeando la pared dónde segundos antes había estado delante el rostro del mocoso. Pero Harry si había adivinado su carácter explosivo, y conociendo de antemano la esperada reacción, había dicho lo necesario para avivar la ira de su anfitrión.

El _crack_ de los nudillos al golpear la pared de piedra resonó al tiempo que el golpe. Una exclamación de sorpresa escapó los labios del sorprendido captor, pero Harry también la había previsto, y aprovechándose del desconcierto del otro, se apresuró a tirar un rodillazo en el estomago del desconocido, haciéndolo caer de rodillas. Después, estirando su mano derecha lo más que le permitieron las cadenas, sujeto lo primero que encontraron sus dedos, un largo cabello, y lo jaló hacia la pared con fuerza, ocasionando que la cabeza chocara contra ella, pero no con la fuerza necesaria para que el maldito perdiera el conocimiento, pero si lo necesario para alejarlo del punto de la luz mágica que lo cegaba cada que quería mirar el rostro del bastardo.

Y el mago giró violentamente su rostro hacia el del desconocido, abriendo los ojos verdes con una expresión feroz instalada en ellos. Al fin sabría quien era el chiflado que lo había apresado.

Y las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, verde con gris, ojos verdes que se abrieron sorprendidos con un par de ojos grises que lo miraban con desdén.

Una exclamación salió de los labios de Harry.

_Imposible._

El agarre de sus dedos se aflojó, liberando la negra cabellera.

_Tu estas muerto._

Un puño se hundió con violencia en su estomago sacándole el aire.

_Yo te vi caer por el velo._

Las cadenas se tensaron ante un comando del otro, y el grillete alrededor de su cuello se encogió, cortando la entrada de aire hacia sus pulmones.

El joven mago estaba golpeado, agotado, confundido, pero sus delirantes ojos no se despegaron de las pupilas grises que lo miraban con desprecio, del largo pelo negro, del gallardo rostro tan familiar.

_... Sirius..._

Con su última bocanada de aire, Harry apretó fuertemente los dientes, una expresión colérica y delirante nublando su rostro.

¡Cómo se atrevía el maldito a jugar con sus muertos!

Las cadenas comenzaron a brillar al igual que las piedras en la pared. Toda la habitación luchando por contener la magia que se supone no debería de pasar dentro de ella.

Y las cadenas comenzaron a aflojarse.

Los ojos grises del bastardo se abrieron en sorpresa, pero antes de que Harry pudiera nulificar por completo la habitación, el infeliz tomó su rostro con fuerza y usando todo su peso chocó con violencia la cabeza de Harry contra la pared detrás de él, golpeando su cráneo contra ella. Una, dos veces, los golpes resonando en la habitación.

La habitación dejo de brillar, las cadenas volvieron a su sitio.

El desconocido liberó aterrorizado su agarre.

El cuerpo de Harry se deslizó por la pared, cayendo inerte al piso, dejando visible la pared detrás de su cabeza y el rastro viscoso de sangre.

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

_Fantasy is a necessary ingredient in living._  
_It's a way of looking at life_  
_through the wrong end of a telescope._

**_~ Dr. Seuss_**


	3. Cachorro

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Summary: **_Universo Alterno._ Han pasado cuatro meses desde la batalla final entre Lord Voldemort y Harry Potter, saliendo el último vencedor del enfrentamiento. Ahora, con tan sólo dieciocho años, el joven mago a cumplido su destino y busca una manera de adaptarse a su nueva vida. Pero ¿Qué pasaría si los espíritus lo enviarán a un universo donde, en esa fatal noche del 31 de octubre de 1981, el muerto hubiera sido él y no sus padres, pereciendo antes de cumplir la tarea que le había sido asignada?

* * *

**Crossing Wind**

**Jeune Circe**

* * *

**_Cachorro  
_**

* * *

_Just because I'm hurting_  
_Doesn't mean I'm hurt_  
_Doesn't mean I didn't get what I deserved_  
_No better and no worse._

_I just got lost_  
_Every river that I tried to cross_  
_Every door I ever tried was locked_  
_Oh and I'm just waiting 'til the shine wears off._

_**~ Coldplay, Lost**_

* * *

La habitación dejo de brillar, las cadenas volvieron a su sitio.

El desconocido liberó aterrorizado su agarre.

El cuerpo de Harry se deslizó por la pared, cayendo inerte al piso, dejando visible la pared detrás de su cabeza y el rastro viscoso de sangre.

* * *

La habitación estaba a oscuras, o casi. Un rayo plateado de luz de luna se colaba por una de las ventanas superiores, un reflector celestial que iluminaba la figura del joven mortal.

Circe lo observaba desde la esquina más cercana, aguardando el momento, oculta entre las sombras que parecían aglomerarse sobre esa esquina.

El mortal llevaba inconsciente alrededor de una hora, pero eso no le preocupaba al paciente espíritu, sabía que había llegado a tiempo y que solo se encontraba agotado, quizás adolorido. _Sonríe_. Pero claro que se encontraba adolorido, ¿quién no lo estaría después de semejante _bienvenida?_. Los vórtices entre dimensiones no eran un paseo en el parque. Para empezar nunca sabes en dónde y cómo te expulsaran: variaba desde el fondo del océano hasta caer de las alturas, terminando con una contusión en la cabeza; al salir de ellos, tu mente está hecha pedazos y estas confundido; y finalmente, al despertar en la nueva dimensión, tienes la peor y más injusta resaca de tu vida, ¿por qué injusta? Muy simple. Nunca cruzaste por la parte divertida.

Era entendible que el chico siguiese durmiendo. Había viajado a través de un vórtice, había sido atacado por un hechizo protector, y finalmente, había sido agredido físicamente por un demente. _Esa última estuvo cerca_. Si no hubiese llegado a tiempo para reparar el daño en el cráneo, él no estaría durmiendo plácidamente en esa cama. _Y yo estaría en la penosa tarea de reemplazar dos chicos mortales perdidos._

Un leve gemido llega hasta los sensibles oídos de Circe: _al parecer ya está regresando al mundo de los vivos._

Los ojos grises del espíritu se clavan en el mortal. Observarlo es fácil gracias a la luz de la luna. El joven mago aún no abre los ojos, pero una de sus manos viaja hasta su cabeza, presionándola. Un siseo escapa de su boca. Sin duda alguna esa es la parte que más dolor le causa ahora.

Circe eleva uno de sus brazos, su mano, con la palma extendida, apunta hacia el mortal. Y cierra los ojos, concentrándose, creando el vínculo entre ella y el mortal que le servirá para penetrar sus pensamientos, conocer su sentir, sus sueños, su ubicación física. El lazo entre elegido y guardián. Si, por que eso es lo que es Circe, la guardiana del mortal de ojos verdes, pero eso él no tiene que saberlo.

Y logra conectarse con los arremolinados pensamientos del chico.

**_Ojos grises lo miraban, lo miraban con odio, con desdén. Ojos grises que lo transportan de nuevo a su sucia y gris habitación de los Dursley, y desde la ventana logra ver el expreso de Hogwarts que viaja rápidamente sobre las grises vías de acero, y las vías se arremolinan y se transforman en un perro negro, un perro negro con ojos grises._**

**_Un golpe, dos, tres. Y la habitación se vuelve oscura, y una corriente roja y viscosa lo arrastra, llenando sus vías nasales del metálico olor a sangre, y el líquido viscoso se filtra a su boca, embarrándose en su lengua, pegándose a su paladar, bajando lentamente por su garganta, ahogándolo con sangre espesa. Harry se desespera, y siente los coágulos arrastrase por su boca, mezclándose con su saliva y pegándose a su lengua, y no puede evitar pensar en los campos de batalla, en los cuerpos malolientes, en..._**

La conexión se rompe repentinamente, y Circe abre los ojos de golpe, observando como el mago se inclina rápidamente por sobre el borde de la cama, su torso sobre la cama, y su cabeza fuera de los límites de la cama, hacia el piso, y lo ve temblar al tiempo que su cabeza se sacude en movimientos violentos, intentando regurgitar algo, y por varios eternos segundos lamentables nada sale, pero repentinamente, poco a poco, Circe observa las posiciones que la vieja enfermera le hizo ingerir mágicamente al chico salir en pequeños torrentes de su boca, varias veces, y luego nada.

_Genial, justo lo que me faltaba._

El mortal se queda inmóvil unos segundos, su respiración agitada, el olor y sabor a vómito reemplazándolo el olor y sabor a sangre. Circe sabe que el mago está agradecido por el cambio.

El muchacho se incorpora lentamente, con pesadez, un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo hasta terminar en sus pálidos labios, y como acostumbrado a ello, sin siquiera mirar, con un simple pero elegante movimiento de muñeca desvanece su propio vómito. Circe lo observa recargar su cuerpo entero sobre la cabecera de la cama, la cabeza recargada también con ojos cerrados, leves temblores recorren su cuerpo, y el sudor baja lentamente desde las raíces de su negro cabello, recorriendo lentamente el simétrico rostro, bajando por su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho, donde las gotas cristalinas ya casi han desaparecido. La sabana que lo cubría se arremolina sobre sus pies, el mago parecía no tener consciencia de ella.

Circe camina sin titubear hasta la cama, y mientras lo hace, sus ojos no pueden evitar mirar las variadas cicatrices en el tórax de Harry, la enorme que le atraviesa el estomago, y los tatuajes en su pecho y brazos, y el espíritu no sabe si compadecer o admirar la fortaleza del joven. Lo que un hombre debe vivir para preferir el sabor de su vómito a la sangre, para estar débil y confundido y no levantar la vista en busca de ayuda, para tener las pesadillas que aún parecían acosar a este muchacho. Quizás ya estaba roto y no tenía remedio. El espíritu conoció el trauma post guerra, lo había visto en los hombres a través de los siglos, incluso ella llegó a padecerlo alguna vez, y por eso sabía que solo existían dos finales al final de su camino: la locura o la insensibilidad. ¿Cuál de las dos esperaba al joven al final de su travesía? Si es que llegaba a terminar la prueba que le tenían planeada.

Aunque... quizás ya estaba roto y no tenía remedio.

El espíritu llega justo al pie de la cama y justo cuando su mano se posa sobre la cama, el mago se incorpora rápidamente su mano derecha moviéndose automáticamente y con premura en busca de la vara que no tiene, los ojos verdes clavándose en ella, observándola con anticipación. Y Circe no puede evitar sonreír divertida y con ironía. _¡Quién lo hubiera dicho! El chico era un verdadero guerrero, tal vez aún tenía remedio, tal vez aún no estaba roto. _

Los ojos grises recorren la posición del mago y nota como una de sus manos se aferra a la cabecera de la cama, percibiendo los leves espasmos que recorrían el brazo y la palidez del rostro. Aún estaba débil. La respiración agitada del mago, su garganta seca y rasposa por el esfuerzo de vomitar, y por el estrés que le recorre debido a la situación: no la conoce, sabe que está atrapado, débil, y cofundado, y que no tiene su vara con él.

Todo esto le resulta divertido al espíritu, y no puede evitar en comparar al mago con un cachorro extraviado y asustado. ¿Debería ella de tener clemencia o quizás divertirse un poco más con la asustada cría? Difícil decisión.

_**Deje de pelear, señor Potter, aquí nadie quiere hacerle daño. **_Murmura la guardiana en la cabeza del chico y este en su sorpresa se empuja hacia atrás, golpeando la aún sensible herida en su cabeza. Circe escucha con una enorme sonrisa el gemido de dolor que se escapa de la boca de Harry. Esto era demasiado divertido, él en verdad parecía un cachorro extraviado. Y a ella le encantaba jugar con los cachorros extraviados. Una cruel sonrisa se instala en los labios de la guardiana.

_Respira, respira. _Circe escucha el murmullo de los pensamientos de Harry a través del lazo que ha creado entre ellos. El mago se encontraba con la cabeza entre sus manos, y el espíritu no puedo evitar enviarle con mayor fuerza las imágenes de su sueño, y el olor y el sabor de la sangre, obteniendo el efecto deseado: el debilitado mago se hinca rápidamente en la cama, y tomando con fuerza los bordes de esta comienza querer vomitar nuevamente, pero ahora su estomago está vacío y solo logra expulsar unos pocos jugos gástricos.

- Basta - murmura suavemente el mago entre la agitada respiración, y sin despegar su mirada del piso con una mano apunta su cabeza. _**Oh, vaya, **_piensa Circe, y lo observa cerrar los ojos y siente como la mente del mago se cierra lentamente a ella, creando una especie de barrera. _**Excelente, excelente, **_piensa Circe divertida de que la cría no sea tan inútil. Con lentitud, el mago se recuesta boca-arriba en la cama, sumamente agotado.

- No era necesario ser tan grosero - comenta el espíritu despreocupadamente - con haberlo pedido era suficiente - los ojos verdes se clavan en ella

- No soy un juguete - murmura molesto - ¿quién eres, qué quieres de mí aparte de torturarme?

Las preguntas y el tono con el que son hechas hacen que ella suelte una carcajada. El cachorro era demasiado divertido.

- Mi nombre es Circe, señor Potter

- ¿Circe? - murmuró el mago, observando la enigmática sonrisa de la mujer, su mente tratando de recordar algo con urgencia, disipando el dolor que hasta entonces le había aquejado. Ella guardaba silencio, disfrutando meramente en observarlo divertida, y un murmullo inesperado atraviesa casi imperceptiblemente sus pensamientos: _**cachorro**_, pero se obliga a pensar - Cir-ce... - repite el nombre con una breve pausa entre cada sílaba, permitiendo a su cabeza escarbar en sus recuerdos. Y sus ojos se abrieron de pronto en entendimiento - Es-píritu - volvió a murmurar pero con un deje de sorpresa e incredulidad

- Muy bien, señor Potter. Es usted bastante perceptivo - ella responde sarcásticamente, y Harry siente como un sentimiento de enojo se filtra lentamente por sus venas. Por alguna extraña razón no puede evitar pensar en su antiguo profesor de pociones, y por eso se muerde la lengua para que no salgan de su boca las insolencias que le hubiera soltado como respuesta a ese comentario - Será mejor que modere su carácter iracundo, _Potter_, de lo contrario se atendrá a las consecuencias - dice sus palabras con la misma entonación chocante y prepotente de Snape, y Harry no sabe si de verdad moderar su carácter o explotar contra ella. La maldita puede leer su mente, puede colarse en ella y hacerlo sentir y mirar cosas, y está de pie, justo a su lado, mientras que él, débil y con escalofríos se encontraba en grandes desventajas. El joven mago se mordió fuertemente la lengua, obligándose a controlarse a pensar con la cabeza fría - No tiene nada de qué preocuparse, señor Potter, no estoy aquí para hacerle daño - dijo, observando divertida los puños del joven mago, y escucha los murmullos en la cabeza de Harry, _lo dudo_, y una sonrisa decora sus labios - por más divertido que esto pueda ser - dice lo último en un murmullo, un brillo ansioso y oscuro en sus pupilas, tiñéndolas de un profundo negro que pareció crecer dentro de sus ojos, devorando el tono blancuzco, y el ojiverde siente que el aura a su alrededor se tensaba, y sus músculos se preparan inconscientemente, pero el ser toma un profundo respiro, recuperándose, regresando a su frío semblante... y sus ojos a su normalidad.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Quién eres realmente? - pregunta Harry, observando el cambio con verdadera curiosidad, sentándose lentamente sobre la cama

Circe lo observa un momento, una expresión seria en su delgado rostro.

- Mi nombre es Circe, y soy un espíritu - murmura, causando que un sentimiento de frustración recorra el cuerpo del mago, obligándolo a tensar cada músculo para procurar contenerlo.

-¡Basta de juegos! - gruñe Harry, observándola a través de unos mechones oscuros - Dime qué es lo que quiere, los de tu clase nos desprecian con fervor como para venir sólo a divertirte con un mortal como yo, ¿acaso es por la estúpida profecía? - pregunta con ira, era sabido entre los eruditos que los videntes en verdad eran receptores a los murmullos de los espíritus, y Dumbledore era un erudito, y Harry su pupilo - Ya la he terminado, está hecha, el lord ya está muerto

La mujer vuelve a sonreír y da unos pasos, acercándose más al mago. Harry, inconscientemente, retrocede hasta chocar contra la cabecera de la cama, provocando una carcajada en _ella_. La mirada del mago se endurece.

- Espíritu - murmura con ira el mago, la palabra sale como escupida de su boca

- Yo no quiero nada - murmura ella, a centímetros de la cara del mago - sólo soy una mensajera, y estoy entregando la mercancía.

- ¿Mercancía, cuál mercancía?

- Usted, señor Potter - responde Circe causando que Harry la mire con sorpresa - Usted es la mercancía_._

- ¿De qué hablas? - murmuró el joven mago, sintiendo que le robaban el aliento, ¿de qué hablaba?, instintivamente, los ojos verdes se clavaron en los blancos de Circe, y su mente se clavo como un cuchillo, intentando hurgar en la mente del espíritu. **_Cachorro ingenuo_**, murmuró el espíritu de vuelta, sonriendo con burla.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose suevamente interrumpe la plática entre el mago y el espíritu, y Circe se endereza.

- Ah, profesor Dumbledore, que oportuno es usted - saluda repentinamente Circe, girando el rostro un poco hacia la puerta de la enfermería, pero aún dándole la espalda - supongo que recibió mi mensaje.

Al escuchar el nombre de su mentor, los ojos verdes Harry se elevaron expectantes, su mirada tratando de esquivar la figura que Circe que le impedía observar la figura que se encontraba delante de la puerta de la enfermería.

Unos pasos resonaron con un eco suave en la silenciosa habitación, y pronto la figura del viejo mago se instaló casi enfrente de la cama donde se encontraba el ojiverde. Cuando los ojos del mago reconocieron la larga barba blanca, y el sombrero característico del director de Hogwarts, un sentimiento de alivio se instaló en él. Finalmente las locuras de esta mujer comenzarían a hacer sentido, el profesor lograría aclararlo todo.

O eso pensó.

La postura rígida del profesor y la seria, casi fría, expresión en su rostro no coincidan con el profesor que Harry había despedido en el umbral de la escuela antes de partir al cementerio.

Los ojos azules de Dumbledore se clavaron penetrantes en los de Harry, los cuales se abrieron con sorpresa, un mal presentimiento instalándose en su ser.

_¿Pero qué...?_

Harry sintió el total impacto de los actuales sentimientos de Dumbledore : él no era esperado aquí, él era un intruso, él no era bienvenido, él era... desconocido.

El impacto fue tal que el joven mago se forzó a recordar respirar, y lo hizo, profundamente, varias veces, y con cada exhalación, era como si un castillo de naipes se tambaleara ante sus ojos, su vida se tambaleará ante sus ojos.

Circe observó divertida el mudo intercambio.

Esta nueva tarea comenzaba a volverse cada vez más divertida, a pesar de que ella había esperado que ser niñera del mortal fuera a ser bastante aburrido. Había creído que era un castigo, pero quizás podría ser algo que la divirtiera. Ella odiaba a los mortales, no los soportaba, no los entendía. No comprendía como una seres con una capacidad tan grande, con inteligencia, con recursos, se destruían mutuamente, aprovechándose de su entorno, exprimiendo hasta la última gota y pisoteándose entre ellos. Le recordaban a las plagas, que crecían y crecían, devorando todo a su paso, y al final, cuando ya no quedaba nada, devorándose entre ellos. Solo consumiendo, tomando, robando, agotando. Pero suficiente, tenía una tarea que terminar, necesitaba cuidar de su nuevo encargo.

- ¿Qué sucede profesor? - preguntó divertida - ¿acaso no está feliz de verme de nuevo tan pronto?

- ¿Cuál es el significado de todo esto? ¿quién es ese muchacho?

- Él es lo que usted pidió, la respuesta a todas su plegarías. La herramienta que usted solicitó.

- Creo que no estoy entendiendo lo que tratas de decirme.

- Solo digamos que su nombre es - los ojos blancos brillaron con anticipación - Harry James Potter, y si usted necesita más explicación que eso para atar los cabos estaré muy decepcionada de usted, profesor.

Pocas veces había visto Harry la expresión de sorpresa en su viejo mentor, de hecho, nunca en toda su vida había visto sorprendido al profesor, por lo que no estaba preparado para reconocer la fugaz emoción de asombro en el viejo rostro, la cual fue rápidamente controlada y reemplazada por una mucho mejor conocida : enfado.

- Él no pertenece a este mundo, no tiene lugar aquí, lo mejor sería que lo regreses al lugar dónde lo encontraste

Circe giró su rostro hacia el profesor, clavando sus ojos grises en la figura del anciano mago:

- Ohh, me temó que no puedo hacer eso. Existe una situación que requiere su atención inmediata, y por otro lado, ya es hora de que yo me retire. Y por favor, profesor - sus ojos se acentuaron burlescos al igual que su sonrisa - cuide muy bien de él, no olvide alimentarlo y sacarlo a caminar de vez en cuando. Bye bye, señor Potter, disfruté de nuestra pequeña charla

- Espera - la voz de Harry resonó cual plegaria en la silenciosa habitación, sus ojos verdes se veían cansados, derrotados, una mirada frustrada se clavaba en la figura del espíritu, los puños fuertemente cerrados conteniendo la oleada de emociones que golpeaban su pecho y su aturdida cabeza. ¿Cómo era posible que sus instintos le decían que confiará más en el cruel espíritu que en el mentor de toda su infancia?

Y sorprendentemente, Circe se detuvo y miró al joven mago, y espero, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Y espero, lo que era sorprendente dada la actitud altanera, desinteresada y burlesca que había desplegado hasta ese momento.

- La celda... - susurró Harry, bajando la mirada, intentando fallidamente borrar de su cabeza los ojos grises que le miraban con un odio profundo e hiriente, y los ojos azules que le miraban con desconfianza y desconcierto - no fue sueño, ¿cierto? - preguntó, elevando su rostro y clavando sus ojos en _ella_.

Circe se tomó un momento en responder, juzgando lo que su respuesta le ocasionaría al muchacho. No era esta la manera en que había planeado que él se enterará de su actual situación, pero supuso que sería mejor dejar todo en las manos del destino. _Destino_, eso sí que trajo una sonrisa irónica a sus labios.

- No. No fue un sueño, señor Potter

- ¿La caída, mi caída desde... el cielo hacia el bosque prohibido?

- Tampoco

- ¿La, la trampa, la trampa de árboles?

- No

Harry hizo una pausa, su pulso se aceleró, y pensó que el mundo se le vendría encima. Tenía miedo de hacer la última pregunta que le aquejaba, tenía miedo de la respuesta.

- ¿... Sirius...?

Los ojos blancos y los verdes se encontraron, y las miradas se sostuvieron. La expresión en el rostro de Harry era expectante, esperanzada. Y la guardiana no supo si lamentarse o no, esperanza era la más cruel de las emociones, o eso había visto ella a través de los siglos.

Harry contuvo el aliento.

- No. Tampoco él.

Ante las palabras, Harry exhaló, sintiéndose de pronto menos agotado, menos agobiado.

- Ni sus acciones, señor Potter. Estoy segura que recuerda lo que sucedió en la celda, como el señor Black casi lo mata, y lo hubiera hecho si yo no hubiera intervenido a tiempo

- Justamente la razón por la cual el muchacho no puede permanecer aquí - intervino de pronto Dumbledore - Debe regresarlo al lugar de donde lo ha sacado

- No - cortó Circe enérgicamente, mirando al mago severamente - No me importa si no lo quiere aquí, o si tiene miedo de las consecuencias, solo él puede tratar con la actual situación. **Él** es la persona correcta. Ya lo ha hecho antes, ¿sabe?, con magníficos resultados. Esta más que capacitado - terminó con una sonrisa, lo que provocó que Dumbledore se molestara

- Ya veo - dijo pausadamente - un... asesino, probado

- No, no un asesino, un cazador, un guerrero innato. Puede disfrazarlo, esconderlo en la torre más alta, no me importa - dijo ella - **Usted** no puede dejar el castillo, sus subordinados o están muertos o se esconden aterrados, y el único con la convicción de hacer algo es un hombre agresivo e inestable en el que no se puede confiar. Usted pidió, rogó por una manera, una herramienta, cualquier cosa que lo ayudará a ejecutar la tarea de liberar a su mundo, y mi señor, apiadándose de su patética existencia, le ha escuchado. Le hemos traído algo mejor que una vara poderosa o unas reliquias viejas e inservibles, le hemos traído a un niño elegido. Le hemos traído a un viviente Harry James Potter de otra dimensión - la guardina notó como el cuerpo del anciano se tensaba ante sus palabras aunque su cara se mostraba imperturbable, _magnífico_, pero aún así, ella lo podía leer como un libro, después de todo ella era un espíritu, un ser mágico, poderoso, había vivido muchas vidas de hombre, podía contarle a Harry historias de sus antepasados, pero no tenía caso, lo que ella sabia se había perdido ya en los anales del tiempo.

Presintiendo una nueva disputa por sus palabras, Circe dirigió sus ojos hacia el reloj alrededor de su muñeca, y soltó molesta un chasquido con la lengua. Había tardado demasiado, y la verdad no quería discutir ya con los magos, sabia que Dumbledore estaba receloso del cachorro, pero no le haría daño, aún así, continuaría observándolos para saber se relacionarían.

- Muy bien, profesor, señor Potter, todo esto parece demasiado divertido, pero debo marcharme, mis otros debéres me llaman. Hasta luego - y antes de que Dumbledore o Harry pudieran hacer o decir algo más, con el estallido de un fuerte resplandor de luz, el espíritu desapareció de la habitación, dejando a ambos magos solos.

Un tenso silencio se instaló en la habitación, Harry observaba al meditabundo mago, intento encontrar indicios de que esto solo se tratara de una broma de muy mal gusto, pero el Dumbledore frente a él estaba demasiado furioso, demasiado serio y meditativo para que esto fuera una broma.

- Bien - habló Dumbledore, interrumpiendo el observatorio del mago más joven - dado que es ya estas despierto y te sientes bien, creo que debería ponerte en algún sitio - dijo esto en tono que resulto ofensivo para Harry, en verdad comenzaba a pensar que el sobrenombre de **cachorro** le quedaba como anillo al dedo - Sígueme.

Harry caminó detrás de Dumbledore, una distancia de al menos diez pasos entre ellos.

Los verdes ojos de Harry se encontraban clavados en la espalda del viejo mago, pero a él parecía no importarle.

Caminaron mucho, demasiado para el actual estado de Harry, el ojiverde tuvo que sostenerse varias veces de las paredes de piedra o de los barandales en las escaleras para poder recuperar el sentido y orientación, por esto no se dio cuenta exactamente a dónde lo estaba llevando Dumbledore, pero estaba seguro que era un lugar muy lejos, muy arriba, quizás una de las torres abandonadas del castillo, un lugar muy lejos del grupo estudiantil.

Al llegar al final del recorrido, Dumbledore abrió la puerta dejando paso para que el joven mago entrará antes que él a la habitación. Harry lo miró desconfiado y después el interior de la habitación, pero al darse cuenta de que no tenía otra opción, dio el primer paso hacia ella, y caminó hasta terminar en el centro de ella.

La habitación era sencilla, sin adornos, muy amplia, pero con una cómoda cama, un pequeño escritorio, una chimenea en el fondo que se encontraba sin fuego y llena de polvo, y una puerta a la izquierda que Harry estaba seguro llevaba al baño.

Sintiendose inseguro sobre sus propios pies, el ojiverde se acercó a la cama, sentándose lentamente, soltando un suspiro de alivio cuando había logrado su cometido.

- Quiero saber qué está pasando, saber qué fue todo eso - murmuró repentinamente, sorprendiendo al propio Dumbledore que esperaba no hablar con este joven.

- La información que se le dé a **usted** será únicamente la que **yo **consideré necesaria y en el momento en que **yo **decida dársela

La respuesta de éste Dumbledore no era ineperada para Harry, no después de ver sus sentimientos hacia él, pero eso no impedía que su frustración aumentará.

- Necesito algo, lo que sea, cualquier cosa

- No ahora. Ahora necesitó pensar qué es lo que voy a hacer con usted ya que esa _**mujer**_ se negó a llevárselo de aquí, y no quiero que usted perturbe **mi **mundo más de lo que ya esta - dijo el viejo mago con su acostumbrada voz tranquila y moderada - Por cierto - dijo en un tono autoritario - tiene **prohibido** relacionarse, interactuar, hablar, si quiera mirar a mis estudiantes, mis profesores, y cualquiera que se encuentre en este castillo hasta que haya decidido qué es lo que voy a hacer con usted. Y para facilitar el cumplimiento de esta tarea, tiene prohibido dejar esta habitación hasta el momento en que yo lo decida, ¿me ha comprendido?

- ¿Intenta decirme que soy un prisionero, su prisionero? - preguntó con ironía Harry, demasiado cansado para pensar en alguna forma de librarse de esta situación

- Debería de estar agradecido que no lo regresé a su celda en las mazmorras con Black - los ojos de Harry, hasta entonces dirigidos al piso, se elevaron de immediato hacia la figura del profesor, el anciano le regreso la mirada impasiblemente, casi condescendientemente - Buenas noches, señor...

- Potter - completo de immediato Harry - Mi nombre es Harry James Potter

- Claro - murmuró el viejo mago - pero no podemos llamarle así, ¿no cree?

Harry estaba demasiado cansado para seguir, demasiado débil para continuar tratando con el profesor, se sentía derrotado.

- No deje esta habitación. Un elfo vendrá a alimentarlo en la mañana - y con esto como su despedida, Dumbledore salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él, hechizándola, dejando a Harry solo con sus arremolinados pensamientos y sintiéndose como un perro abandonado.

**_Cachorro..._**

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

_Fantasy is a necessary ingredient in living._  
_It's a way of looking at life_  
_through the wrong end of a telescope._

**_~ Dr. Seuss_**


	4. Madres y Monstruos

** Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Summary: **_Universo Alterno._ Han pasado cuatro meses desde la batalla final entre Lord Voldemort y Harry Potter, saliendo el último vencedor del enfrentamiento. Ahora, con tan sólo dieciocho años, el joven mago a cumplido su destino y busca una manera de adaptarse a su nueva vida. Pero ¿Qué pasaría si los espíritus lo enviarán a un universo donde, en esa fatal noche del 31 de octubre de 1981, el muerto hubiera sido él y no sus padres, pereciendo antes de cumplir la tarea que le había sido asignada?

* * *

Crossing Wind

Jeune Circe

* * *

**_Madres y Monstruos  
_**

* * *

- No deje esta habitación. Un elfo vendrá a alimentarlo en la mañana - y con esto como su despedida, Dumbledore salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él, hechizándola, dejando a Harry solo con sus arremolinados pensamientos y sintiéndose como un perro abandonado.

**_Cachorro..._**

* * *

**4.1**

Circe se miró reflejada en el cristal de la ventana de la habitación. Habían pasado ya doce horas en este mundo desde la última vez que ella estuvo aquí. Afuera el cielo se encontraba tapizado de gordas nubes grises que se apretujaban entre sí, unos pocos y atrevidos rayos solares lograban colarse entre ellas, cayendo sobre los campos de la escuela cual reflectores celestiales. Ya eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, y los campos estaban cubiertos por una delgada capa de escarcha blanca, el invierno entraba a timidos pasos.

Detrás de ella, el fuego en la chimenea ardía, llenando la fría habitación con su calor y con el murmullante crujir de los maderos al caer presas del fuego, desentonando con la lenta y rítmica respiración del joven de ojos verdes quién dormía plácidamente sobre las arremolinadas sábanas de la enorme cama.

El chico se encontraba con la misma ropa con la que había salido de la enfermería: su arrugado pantalón de vestir, la camisa interior y la desabotonada y ahora muy arrugada camisa de seda; parecía que solo se había tirado en la cama y se había envuelto en las sucias sábanas sin preocuparse de nada más. Cuando al fin se había quedado dormido, lo cual fue casi instantaneó, Circe se encargó de limpiar la habitación, la cama y de encender la fogata para calentar la fría alcoba. Claro, todo con un chasquido de sus dedos y sin que el mortal se diera cuenta. No es que le importará el bienestar del chico pero se vería mal si el muchacho enfermeba de algo mientras se encontraba bajo su cuidado.

El frío espíritu no lo admitiría pero había sentido lastima por el joven mago.

Circe miró pensativamente la mesita dispuesta por el elfo doméstico, sobre la cual descansaba una bandeja cubierta y con una expresión de desagrado sobre el perfecto rostro, el espíritu levantó la cubierta, encontrando el basto pero ya frío desayuno. No sabía como los mortales soportaban ingerir _eso_.

Mirando de nuevo su reloj, la guardiana caminó hasta la ventana y exhaló sobre ella, empañando el cristal, con el largo dedo dibujó un círculo, una flecha y escribió una única palabra.

Sonriendo, y sin despegar los ojos del cristal, la guardiana desapareció justo cuando Harry abría los ojos verdes.

**4.2  
**

La alcoba estaba más acogedora y tibia de lo que la recordaba. Sobre la chiminea brillaba un fuego que estaba seguro no había estado ahí la noche anterior. Eso fue lo que atravesó momentaneamente la mente del muchacho, pero Harry estaba pensativo sobre la cama, las sábanas aún arremolinadas enrededor de su cuerpo.

El joven mago aún tenía presente el sabor amargo de su sueño en la cabeza y en el interior de su boca.

Observando fijamente el fuego en la chimenea de la recámara, limpió inconscientemente con el dorso de su mano la comisura de su boca, dejándola más tiempo de lo necesario sobre ella.

Aún sentía el palpitar del golpe. Increíble que hubiera sido hace ya tantos años.

La mirada en los ojos azules del Dumbledore de este lugar había sido la culpable de que su sueño se viese plagado de este recuerdo. Esa mirada que le hacia sentirse indeseado, que le llamaba intruso, que le decia que no era bienvenido. Esa mirada ya la había visto antes, muchas veces, pero sus sueños lo llevaron a la primera vez que su joven, joven e inocente mente se topó con ella.

_Los Dursley estaban teniendo su acostumbrado desayuno dominical, preparándose para tener un día más en familia. La pequeña mesa para cuatro a penas era capaz de contener la cantidad de platos y el masivo cuerpo de Vernon Dursley. Y el querido primo de Harry se encontraba sentado entre ambos, siendo mimado amorosamente por su madre. _

_El pequeño Harry de ocho años estaba lavando las cazuelas en las que el abundante desayuno había sido preparado, justo ahora estaba en el proceso de limpiar uno de los platones de ceramica de su tía. Una y otra vez sus manos pasaban el trapo sobre el platón, una y otra vez, pero su joven mente estaba en otro lado. Sus vibrantes ojos verdes se encontraban clavados firmemente en la escena de la feliz pareja revoloteando alrededor del regordete._

_Su pequeña mente no podía comprender el porqué. Harry siempre estaba haciendo sus tareas domésticas, ayudando a su tía, no molestaba a su tío, se esforzaba en traer siempre una buena nota de la escuela. Había aprendido a cocinar, a lavar, de la forma que a su tía le gustaba. Conocía lo que a su tío le gustaba beber después de un cansado día de trabajo, pero aún así... nunca era suficiente, nunca bastaba, él debía de ser el niño más repulsivo del planeta pues cada vez que su tía lo miraba tenía esa expresión en su cara, como si oliera a excremento._

_Harry miró una vez más a la feliz familia. Una parte de él había comenzado a despertar, un sentimiento que no era nada benevolente. Sus inocentes ocho años estaban siendo manchados por esas voces que susurraban en su oído._

_Pero no podía evitarlo. Era parte de quien era él. Eso lo descubriría más tarde._

_Clavando sus ojos verdes directamente en los ojos de Vernon Dursley, las pequeñas manos de Harry aflojaron su agarre sobre el platón, y la gravedad hizo el resto._

_El ruido del platón al chocar contra el piso trajo el esperado silencio en la habitación. Momentaneamente._

_La silla de Vernon arañó lastimeramente el piso de madera cuando su masiva figura se pusó inesperadamente de pie. _

_Los latidos del corazón de Harry parecieron igualarse a los pasos de su tío, tanto que fue difícil para él saber cualés eran los que retumbaban más fuerte y más rápidamente en sus oídos.  
_

_El hombre se pusó frente al niño, su mirada fúrica:  
_

_- ¡Mira lo que haz hecho, muchacho! - tomando con fuerza el delgado hombro del niño y apuntando con su regordete dedo al desastre a sus pies._

_Debió de haberse quedado callado, pero esa bestia en su interior clamaba libertad._

_- ¿Por qué te molestas? - preguntó Harry, igualmente enojado, igualmente asustado - La otra noche, Dudley... - pero no pudó terminar, la fuerte bofeta le tumbó las palabras de la boca_

_Eso no lo esperaba, ¿o sí?_

_La borrosa vista de Harry observó sus anteojos sobre el suelo, y su pequeña lengua probó el sabor metálico y delgado de su sangre. _

_- Cierra la boca, pequeño bastardo - chilló Vernon, el cuerpo enteró temblándole de ira - ¿Quieres saber porqué me enfado? - le preguntó, tomando con ambas manos la camisa de Harry, y acercándolo hasta que el pequeño pudo oler el tocino y el café en su boca._

_El hombre no le respondió de inmediato al niño. _

_Cuando los verdes ojos se elevaron temerosos hacia los marrones de Vernon, la fría verdad se escurrío sobre su piel:_

_- Por que eres un sucio e indeseable engendro que nunca debío haber nacido_

**4.3**

El crujir de la madera trajó de vuelta al presente al joven mago. Y los ojos verdes se clavaron en la fogata.

Nunca pensó que estaría de acuerdo con ese hombre, pero por Merlín, como le gustaba a la vida probarle siempre lo contrario.

Tratándo de despertar de su ensimismamiento, el mago se restrego el rostro con ambas manos, y se puso de pie en un sólo movieminto.

No debería estar pensando en esas cosas, debería de estar buscando la manera de escapar de este maldita habitación. No era bueno para su cabeza quedarse estático, era cuando sus demonios más lo atormentaban.

Necesitaba salir, pensó con urgencia mientras caminaba hacia la única ventana en la alcoba.

Harry se asomó por la ventana, y mientras miraba a través de ella, sin saber el motivo o qué lo impulsaba, exhaló sobre ella. Lentamente, sus ojos verdes pudieron ver como unas figuras aparecían en el cristal: un círculo, una flecha y la palabra '_Pack_'. El mago observó con curiosidad aquello, ¿quién podría haberle dejado el mensaje?, y mientras su cerebro pensaba en estas palabras, sus ojos vieron claramente lo que estaba dentro del círculo, estaba muy lejos, pero aún así se podían identificar las puntas de cinco pinos, y ¿cómo podría él olvidar esos malditos cinco pinos?. Ubicándose y comparando posiciones, decidió que sabría qué camino tomar, además de que un pequeño hechizo localizador sin varita no lo mataría.

Justo terminaba de hacer sus planes, cuando un discreto _plop_ atrajo su atención hacia el centro de la habitación: Un pequeño elfo, con las orejitas dobladas y una enorme charola en sus manos.

Los enormes ojos del elfo miraron con un poco de recelo a la vacía cama y luego al despierto mago. Moviéndose con cautela, y sin decir una palabra, el elfo caminó hacia la mesita sin despegar sus ojos del mago, sorprendiendo un poco a Harry que miró como la bandeja que estaba sobre la mesita comenzaba a desvanecerse a cada paso que acercaba más al elfo. Cuando el pequeño elfo estuvo al lado de la mesita, ya no había nada encima de ella, y el ojiverde miró divertido como el elfo colocaba la nueva bandeja sobre la mesita, todo esto, se debe mencionar, sin despegar sus enormes ojos de la figura del mago, sobretodo la sonrisa que portaba sobre sus labios, _¿es que acaso ese mago encontraba divertida su situación? Ellie no había querido salir de su segura cocina, era muy tímido y no le gustaban los magos después de que su última familia de magos casi lo mataba en un arranque de ira, pero los otros elfos lo habían obligado (los cobardes no tuvieron ganas de venir después de que el amable profesor Dumbledore les había advertido del extraño). _Tragando un poquito de saliva para hidratar su seca garganta, Ellie se separó de la mesita y con un tímido chasquido de sus dedos, alistó la cama y encendío un fuego en la chimenea.

Los ojos verdes del mago y su silencio lo estaban poniendo muy nervioso, Ellie se quedaba fijo en su sitio, sin mover ni una de sus orejas, ¿tal vez estaba esperando algo más? ¿pero qué? Recordando las cenas con la vieja familia de magos, Ellie hizo lo que le venía más natural : se irguió por completo, junto ambos talones, y prosiguió ha hacer una profunda reverencia, y al incorporarse, con un par de floreados movientos en sus brazos levanto por completo la redonda tapa mostrando la abundante comida (no querían regresar a servir al mago, por lo que los elfos pensaron en darle suficiente comida) :

- El desayuno, señor... - dijo tímidamente Ellie, y al elevar sus ojos, que hasta entonces habían estado pegados al piso, ¡vio al mago **justo **en frente de él! Soltando un pequeño chillido, Ellie se alejó rápidamente, sosteniendo la enorme tapa como si fuese un escudo. El mago no le prestó atención, estaba demasiado absorte devorando un par de salchichas y vaciando el vaso de zumo de calabaza. Una vez que ya no quedó zumo en el vaso, el mago lo separó de sus labios, y Ellie puede jurar que escuchó un suspiro salir de mago.

Lo que Ellie no sabía era que el mago estaba ideando en su cabeza la manera de engañar al pequeño elfo para que le abriera la puerta de la recámara.

**4.4**

Aire. El viento en su cara. Vaya que lo había extrañado.

Si, sabía que estaba siendo un melodramático, pero no era su culpa, cuando te tienen enjaulado es cuando más ganas de salir tienes.

El joven mago sonrió, pobre Ellie, solo esperaba no meterlo en problemas.

Un momento en silencio y una carcajada brotó de su boca, para después reanudar su marcha.

Harry caminaba a paso acelerado por el bosque, sorteando ramas caídas, arbustos, gruesas raíces, piedras. La inclinación del terreno hacia arriba hacian todavía más difícil su ascenso por esa brecha, y si contamos que aún usaba los zapatos para vestir y el costoso pantalón de su traje, bueno, digamos que no estaba vestido para la ocasión. Intentaba ayudar a su equilibrio apoyándose en los gruesos troncos de árboles y pinos, pero eso no impedía que de vez en cando tropezará con alguna rama o raíz y cayera de rodillas.

Ahora mismo se encontraba sobre sus manos, respirando agitadamente. Harry sentía el sudor bajar desde su cabello, deslizándose por su cara, y también lo podía sentir recorriendo su espalda. Mirando hacia atrás, abajo, Harry pudo observar el imponente castillo de Hogwarts, ¿cuánto más faltaría? Llevaba un buen trecho caminado y aún no llegaba.

Recogiendo una pequeña rama que se encontraba a su lado, Harry le susurró unas palabras y dejándola caer al piso, observó como la bara se movía un poquito de lado a lado, para terminar apuntando justo delante de él. Al menos seguía en curso.

Justo se levantaba cuando la tormenta que había presentido se avecinaba cayó sobre él. Y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. A Harry le gustaba ejercitar su cuerpo, sentir su corazón bombeando acelerado, sus músculos punzando, si, era estar vivo, sentirse vivo, olvidarse de todo y sólo seguir y seguir.

Y con ese pensamiento en su cabeza, Harry se levantó, y comenzó a caminar aún más rápido, a pasos agigantados, ayudándose de los troncos para no perder el equilibrio, inútilmente, pues más de una vez cayó de lleno sobre la pendiente, pero a él no le importaba estar cubierto de lodo de pies a cabeza, o que su traje Armani haya quedado arruinado, el reía como un niño.

Justo cuando llegó al claro, Harry tenía lodo en la cara, en los desnudos brazos - pues en algún punto la camisa de manga larga le había estorbado y se la había quitado, lanzándola por ahí, al fin que ya había sido rasgada más de una vez por las agresivas ramas, solo quedaba con su camisa interior - en el pantalón y en los zapatos.

Ubicando su mochila rápidamente, el joven mago caminó hacia ella. Harry agradeció haber pensado en ponerle un hechizo repelente, su mochila y por lo tanto su contenido, estaban en excelentes condiciones. Con cuidado la ajusto a su espalda, y pasó el cinto de la mochila, abrochándolo justo debajo de su pecho, no quería que se le cayerá en el camino hacia abajo.

Harry observó con ira y recelo los cinco pinos que lo circundaban, y ahora, a la luz del día y después de su experiencia, pudo notar los hilos de luz que corrían de las raíces a las puntas en cada uno de ellos. Sin duda esto había sido obra de Dumbledore, el viejo mago siempre tenía las trampas más inesperadas.

El agua seguía cayendo del cielo a raudales, Harry miró hacia abajo, al castillo, pensando en el largo y divertido camino de bajada que le esperaba. Y vaya que necesitaba apresurarse, sentía como todo su ropa estaba pegada a su cuerpo por culpa del agua.

_¿No esta olvidando algo?_ murmuró una voz en su cabeza. El joven mago se tensó, reconociendola: era el espíritu, Circe. Cambiando a una postura defensiva, sus ojos escanearon el area mientras su mano, por reflejo, iba en búsqeda de su varita... varita que había perdido.

Una risa femenina sonó dentro de su cabeza, y cerró fuertemente los puños. El ojiverde se sintió impotente ante la situación actual.

_Mire con cuidado. _

Y entonces un brillo capturó su mirada.

El brillo venía detrás de unos arbustos, y cuando se acercó, escondida entre el musgo y enlodada, su varita.

_Yo la escondería si fuera usted, señor Potter. _Volvió a murmurar el espíritu en su cabeza. _No creo que a cierto mago le agrade saber que ya esta armado._

El mago estaba seguro que ella había sido quien le había ayudado a encontrar su mochila y su vara. Pero ¿porqué?.

_Ya se lo dije, no soy su enemiga._

**4.5  
**

Cuando Harry salió del bosque, el pantalón de vestir y la camisa interior blanca estaban, dicho delicadamente, sucios. Su cara, sus brazos, su pelo, sus ropas, todo él estaba lleno de lodo y hojas y musgo, parecía que se había puesto a jugar en un charco, pero la verdad era que se había apresurado a descender lo cual había ocasionado que cayera más de un par de veces. Él se sentía vivo y revitalizado gracias al ejercicio, pero incómodo por las ropas pegadas al cuerpo.

No es de sorprenderse que el guardabosques de Hogwarts al ver salir _eso_ del bosque, tomará presuroso su varita y caminará en dirección del despistado muchacho quién se encontraba en el procceso de exprimir la camisa que se había quitado.

- ¡Oye, tú! - escuchó Harry, instalándose al instante una expresión de enfado en el rostro, _¿y ahora qué?_, pensó, y soltando un gruñido elevó los ojos verdes hacia la fuente de la voz. Su rostro se iluminó de alegría al ver de quien se trataba: Hagrid.

El semi-gigante caminaba hacia él con largos pasos y a medida que sus ojos discernían a la figura, su semblante se tranquilizaba, pero sus ojos no dejaron de mirarlo con desconfianza, ¿era él un estudiante?, los rasgos que alcanzaba a distinguir en la sucia cara le sonaban familiares, pero su cabeza no lograba ubicar el nombre del muchacho. No sabía que tanto podía confiar en su memoria, sin embargo, un hecho estaba claro: en estos días, cualquier cosa que habitará dentro del circundante bosque de Hogwarts estaba ahí por una razón, el tratato de Dumbledore.

Harry se pusó rápidamente la camisa, y limpio lo que pudo de su cara, justo cuando el semi-gigante llegaba hasta él. Los ojos oscuros lo observaron durante varios segundos, la vara empuñada fuertemente por las enormes manos, hasta que :

- ¿Qué haces aquí, muchacho? ¿No deberías de estar en clases?

¿Clases? Se preguntó el ojiverde. Ya tenía edad suficiente para ser un graduado de Hogwarts, dieciocho años, tal vez lo confundía con alguien del séptimo curso. Pero quién era él para sacarlo de su error.

- Ahhh - comenzó, obligando a su cerebro a buscar alguna explicación, si sonaba lógica sería mucho mejor - Estoy, hum, recorriendo los alrededores... ya sabes, después de un par de clases, sentí la necesidad de salir...

Hagrid se le quedó mirando en silencio, ponderando sus palabras, tenía ganas de creerle, pero los último años le habían enseñado a desconfiar demasiado. El semi-gigante notó un leve temblor recorrer el cuerpo del joven, después de todo, la lluvía seguía cayendo a borbotones, y el agua era tan fría como la nieve, el muchacho debía estar helándose.

- Salgamos de esta tormenta - comentó, señalando su pequeña casa con la varita-paraguas - ahí podremos esperar al profesor Dumbledore - ¿eh? ¿y cómo entro Dumbledore en su pequeño juego? se preguntó Harry, pero nuevamente, tendría que seguirle la corriente al guardabosques, así que sin más, lo siguió hasta su casa. Eso si que lo haría con gusto, estaba helándose.

**4.6  
**

Al llegar a la comfortable cabaña, Harry pudo darse cuenta que había cosas que no cambian sin importar el universo en el que se encuentre, y al parecer, el corazón de Hagrid era una de ellas junto con su humilde cabaña.

- Ya le avise al profesor Dumbledore, él estará aquí en un mometo - comentó el semi-gigante quien no se dio cuenta de la amarga expresión que surco el rostro del chico - toma - dijo, dándole una toalla - debes de estar muriendo de frío - Harry asintió y tomó la toalla, murmurando un 'gracias'.

Hagrid observó al chico quien comenzó a limpiarse. Tenía tatuajes sobre los desnudos brazos: lo que parecía un perro negro sobre el bicep izquierdo, y un orgulloso ciervo sobre el bicep derecho.

- ¿Te agradan los tatuajes, eh? - comentó a modo de plática Hagrid, atrayendo la atención del chico que se encontraba en el proceso de secar su desordenado cabello.

- ¿Uh? Si, supongo - comentó pensativamente, la toalla sobre sus hombros - es una forma de llevarlos siempre conmigo

- ¿Llevarlos? - preguntó confundido Hagrid, y observó con mayo detenimiento los tatuajes que podía ver - Un ciervo... un lobo... - comentó, observando los tatuajes en cada uno de los brazos del joven, durante tanto tiempo que puso un poco nervioso al chico, quien aún no estaba seguro que es lo que pensaba hacer con él el profesor Dumbledore. Por su actual situación convenía no estar en el lado equivocado del viejo hasta saber qué hacía en ese lugar.

- Ehhh - comenzó nerviosamente, buscando alguna especia de excusa - ¡Que te parece! Ha dejado de llover. No te preocupes, Hagrid, yo solo puedo regresar al castillo, no es necesario hacer venir al profesor - comentó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

- Pero...

- Sin problemas, Hagrid, te veo luego, ¡muchas gracias! - fue lo último que escuchó el semi-gigante antes de que la puerta se cerrará detrás del joven

**4.7  
**

La pesada puerta del castillo se cerró con un golpe sordo detrás del apurado mago.

Harry subió de a dos los escoles de piedra, su mano derecha sobre el pasamanos de la escalera por si llegaba a resbalar por culpa de sus traidores zapatos de vestir.

Necesitaba un baño y lo necesitaba urgentement. Estaba helándose hasta los huesos.

En su rápido caminar, al joven mago le faltaba poco para llegar a su destino, justo cruzaba un aula vacía y oscura cuando sus entrenados oídos escucharon un sonido salir de ella, deteniéndolo en su paso.

Los años vividos durante la guerra le habían enseñadoa desconfiar, y su forma de ser le urgía a investigar lo sospechoso, sobretodo dentro de un lugar donde todo el tiempo debería de ser seguro.

Girando sobre sí, el mago tomó una bocanada de aire y dio un par de largos pasos hasta la puerta, varita en mano. Sus ojos trataron de discernir en la oscuridad, pero esta era demasiado profunda para ellos.

- Flagrate - murmuró Harry, y con un simple movimiento de su muñeca de la vara brotaron llamas que encendieron las velas del aula.

La oscuridad de disipó.

Una chica de largos cabellos rojos se encontraba sobre uno de los pupitres, sus enormes ojos avellana estaban rojos por las lagrimas que aun surcaban sus mejillas.

Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron.

Harry había estado preparado para enfrentar cualquier situació de peligro, excepto esto. _¿Y ahora qué? _El ojiverde olvido hablar y la chica había dejado de llorar. Que situación más embarazosa, ni siquiera conocía a la chica. Y él nunca sabía que decir en estos casos.

- Disculpa - murmuró después de estar meditando cómo librarse de este error - No... no era mi intención... interrumpirte - ¿eso había sonado tan lamentable como lo había imaginado? Pero no tuve tiempo de autolamentarse ni de continuar con su discurso. El mago notó que en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca, la chica de puso visiblemente nerviosa, y que comenzó a buscar algo desesperadamente - ¿estas bien? - preguntó, acercándose a la chica, pero su proximidad solo logró sacarle un chillido a la pelirroja. Harry se detuvo a medio paso, extrañado, hasta que vio como la chica, ahora en el suelo, se ponía rápidamente un par de anteojos. _¿Sería acaso miope?_, tenía sentido... tal vez, ella estaba esperando a alguien cuando a Harry James Potter se le ocurrio meter sus narices en el casi desértico salón, y como ella era miope, lo había confundido con ese alguien, hasta que su voz lo delato. Pero que tonto, hubiera podido escapar de esta sitación sin decir una sola palabra.

Los ojos de la chica, ahora cubiertos por las gafas, estaban clavados fijamente en él, y su rostro había palidecido. Estaba asustada. Su pequeña mano sostenía con fuerza una varita blanca. Y ahora que le miraba fijamente el rostro, la chica no podía tener más de trece años.

Harry sonrió. Sin lugar a dudas su aspecto era lo que la tenía así, sucio, llenó de lodo, mal vestido, y con un par de tatuajes a la vista, seguro que daba la pinta de malandrin.

Se puso lentamente en cuclillas, procurando no asustarla más, y guardo lentamente la vara en su tobillera.

- Hola - murmuró - No te asustes. Me agarró la lluvia justo cuando venía de la cabaña de Hagrid, y mis torpes pies hicieron que me tropezará en un charco de lodo, ¿cómo te llamas? - terminó con su sonrisa más dulce, la chica pareció sopesar sus palabras, pero Harry había visto que la desconfianza se había esfumado de sus ojos a la mención del nombre de Hagrid.

- Me llamó Cat - murmuró finalmente, mirandolo directamente al rostro

- Mucho gusto, Cat - le susurró de vuelta Harry, extendiendole la mano. El rostro de la chica se le hacia extrañamente familiar - ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Pero Cat no pudo responder por que justo en ese momento el cuerpo de Harry fue arrojado, estrellándo se con violencia contra el pesado escritorio.

En su aturdimiento, el ojiverde pudo escuchar unos acelerados pasos que se aproximaban hacia él, y sintió como alguien se sentaba sobre su pecho, unos pies posicionándose sobre cada uno de sus brazos. Y después el puñetazo en su cara.

- ¡¿Tú?! Maldito gusano... - siseó una voz, Harry sintió unos puños cerrarse entorno a su camisa, jalándolo. Sus confundidos ojos pudieron clavarse en los grises que lo miraban con odio, y reconoció al hombre que lo atacaba - yo te hacia con un pie en la tumba, pedazo de mierda

Harry sonrió amargamente, y después de tragarse la saliva y la sagre en su boca, murmuró:

- ¿Decepcionado?

Fúrico, Sirius le dio un fuerte cabezaso, aturdiéndolo. Harry en verdad creía que volvería a despertar en la enfermería, justo cuando un hechizo arrojo el cuerpo del animago lejos del aturdido ojiverde.

- ¡¿Qué ocurre aquí?! - resonó la estentórea voz de Álbus Dumbledore. Los ojos azules del viejo mago se clavaron sobre los de Sirius, ordenándole, con una simple mirada, a quedarse donde estaba, para luego posarse con ira sobre la figura de Harry, quien apenas se incorporaba con ayuda del escritorio.

El joven mago, aún aturdido, logro escuchar la voz de una mujer que gritaba desesperada el nombre de la chica. Cat. La chica estaba al lado de Sirius, parecía que molesta con él. En ese momento sintió que alguien lo tomaba con fuerza del brazo. Albus. Y antes de que pudiera pensar, el viejo colocaba algo en su mano: una pluma, roja, una pluma de fenix.

Harry sintió el hechizo que lo trasladaria a otro lugar rodearlo, pero justo en el momento en que era jalado, sus ojos verdes vislumbraron una figura de largos cabellos rojos que entraba a la habitación, el tiempo parecía congelarse, su voz era la que llamaba a la niña, y por un milesima de segundo, los ojos de los dos se encontraron, y creyó encontrar un espejo: ojos verdes, tan familiares. Una exclamación de sorpresa, y un murmullo fue lo que dejo atrás al desaparecer: _Madre._

**4.8**

El cuerpo de Harry cayó sonoramente en medio de su habitación, un gemido de dolor escapando de su boca justo cuando su cuerpo chocaba contra el piso de piedra. Odiaba ser trasladado, siempre lo hacian de una forma muy pobre. Pero eso no importaba ahora, ni la chica, ni Sirius, ni la ira de Albus Dumbledore.

Torpemente se deshizo de la mochila que estaba atada a su cuerpo y la lanzó a una esquina olvidada. Su mente recordaba la última imagen, el último par de ojos verdes, ¿pudiera ser que sus ojos le jugaban una broma?, no, no podía serlo... Lily Potter, su madre, estaba viva en esta extraña realidad.

Unos fuertes pasos se escucharon en el pasillo justo afuera de su habitación, y Harry elevó el rostro para ver a Albus entrar, azotándo la puerta en el proceso.

- ¡Le dije que no saliera de esta habitación! ¿Es que no sabe obedecer reglas?

Harry solo atinó a reír con ironica amargura.

- En otro lado esto no te hubiera disgustado tanto, te tenía tan acostumbrado a mi _'desacato'_

Dumbledore se acercó con un par de pasos al chico.

- ¿Esto te parece divertido, eh?

- No - respondió Harry, mirándolo directamente a los ojos - Ella era Lily Potter, ¿no es verdad? - dijo sin preámbulos. Dumbledore guardo silencio - ¿Y la chica? ¿Quién era la chica? Cabello rojo, ojos avellana, miope, Sirius buscándole, Lily buscándola, ¿Es Cat, Cat Potter?

Pero Dumbledore siguió en silencio.

- ¡Maldita sea, dígame algo! - le gritó Harry, alejándose hasta la ventana - Entro como un demonio dispuesto a soltarme uno de esos aburridos discursos que tanto le gusta. Un par de pregunta ¿y se queda mudo? - los ojos verdes se clavaron en la silenciosa figura de Dumbledore, desesperado, el joven volvió a acortar la distancia entre ellos - ¡¿Ella era o no mi madre?! - gritó

Pero Albus se plantó firme y mirándolo a los ojos:

- Tu madre - dijo pausadamente - esta en el lugar de donde vienes. La mujer del salón, es Lily Potter, no tu madre...

- ¡Mi madre esta cinco metros bajo tierra! - interrumpió Harry - Desde hace diecisiete malditos años - pero el corazón de Dumbledore no se ablandó

- Una vez más, le prohibo hablar con ella, le prohibo hablar con cualquiera de este lugar - Harry volvió a reír, se estaba volviendo loco - No deje esta habitación, quien sabe ya cuanto daño a causado... aún no sé que haré con usted.

El ojiverde ya no dijo nada, ya no peleo, ni gritó, sus ojos estaban clavados en el fuego en la chimenea. Dumbledore sabiéndose ganador de este encuentro, caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación, pero justo cuando la puerta de la habitación se cerraba detrás de Albus, el joven mago murmuró con ímpetu:

- Ya lo veremos

**4.9**

El ojiverde se quedó pensativo en la solitaria alcoba. Una suave ventisca recorrió la habitación, ocasionando que las flamas danzaran vibrantemente. Y entonces él supo que _ella_ estaba ahí.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, él seguía mirando las flamas, dándole la espalda, ella lo observaba con esos ojos blancos a una distancia prudente. Ella sería paciente. Hasta que:

- Era Lily Potter, ¿cierto? - murmuró el mago sin siquera honrarla con un vistazo

- Sí - respondió Circe, observándolo con sus calculadores y fríos ojos

- Sirius, mi madre, ¿quién más anda por ahí? ¿Remus? ¿Mi padre?

Circe guardo silencio un momento, el crujir de los maderos del fuego acompañándolos.

- Sí - respondió ella de nuevo

- ¿A dónde me haz traído? ¿por qué?

Circe soltó un suspiro.

- Preguntas equivocadas, mortal, ibas por tan buen camino.

Harry se giró extrañado hacia ella y entre cerró los ojos, confundido. _¿A qué estabamos jugando ahora?_

**Piense.** Murmuró en su cabeza.

Lily viva, Sirius vivo, Remus vivo, James vivo.

- ¿Hay otro Harry aquí?

- ¿Esta loco? Jamas hubiera tenido _**necesidad** _de traerlo de ser así - respondió el espíritu, enfatizándo la palabra necesidad.

Lily viva, Sirius vivo, Remus vivo, James vivo. Él muerto... él muerto... él...

Y entonces Harry palideció, comprendiendo el juego del espíritu.

- ¿**_Él_**? - preguntó, clavando los ojos verdes en los de ella, notando como una sonrisa se dibujaba en ese rostro de piedra.

- Bingo

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

_Fantasy is a necessary ingredient in living._  
_It's a way of looking at life_  
_through the wrong end of a telescope._

**_~ Dr. Seuss_**


End file.
